


Из двух зол

by Smai_lick_94



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: Хорошо было дикарям: не нравится человек — убил, нравится — съел. ©





	1. Заслуженное наказание

«— Он Уилфреда будет бить.  
— За что?  
Роберт повёл плечами:  
— Не знаю. Он не сказал. Рассердился и приказал связать Уилфреда. И он… — Роберт нервно хихикнул, — и он долго-долго уже связанный ждёт…  
— И Вождь не объяснил за что?  
— Я лично не слышал.  
… Роджер замер, прикидывая возможности безграничной власти».  
© Уильям Голдинг. «Повелитель мух».

 

Тонкая лиана размеренно свистела в умелых руках Роджера, заставляя племя ёжиться и втягивать головы в плечи. Ральф и сам каждый раз внутренне содрогался, когда слышал звук удара плети по коже и сдавленные крики, сопровождавшие их. Происходящим наслаждались лишь двое: Роджер, наносивший удары, и Вождь, сидевший на своём возвышении: величественный, размалёванный, увешанный ожерельями из косточек и зубов (свиных, не человеческих, конечно).

Маска не могла скрыть его улыбки. Он был доволен происходящим, наслаждался зрелищем. Его племя стояло перед ним пристыженное и напуганное, охотники толпились у подножья его своеобразного трона, его верный пёс, лучший друг хлестал плетью провинившегося. Крики, разносящиеся над крепостью, заставляли племя трепетать. Эти крики и хлёсткие удары были знаками его безграничной власти.

Верные охотники не вздрагивали и не ёжились при щелчках лианы, но и не упивались расправой. Седрик, «малыш» Мориса, взял еду без разрешения, а Джек был скор на расправу, особенно в том, что касалось воровства. Морис никак не выказывал беспокойства (а может быть, его и не было вовсе). Седрик провинился и получал заслуженное наказание, так что переживать за него, а уж тем более показывать это переживание при Вожде было бы глупо. Подставляться перед Джеком из-за воришки охотник не хотел.

Джек следил за Морисом пристально. Его всегда интересовала реакция охотников, когда наказывали их мальчиков. Потому что самих охотников, конечно, никто не наказывал. Когда били малыша-одиночку, было довольно скучно: все они одинаково вскрикивали и сжимали зубы, чтобы не зареветь. Зато за чьими-то малышами наблюдать было интересно. Они, конечно, тоже держали себя в руках, да и Роджер стегал не в полную силу: был бедняга, которого он забил насмерть, и Джек приказал ему держать себя в руках. Поэтому удары были болезненные, но не сдирали кожу лоскутами, а так, только оставляли красные кровавые полосы. Охотничьи малыши жалобно смотрели на своих хозяев. Просили защиты или хотя бы поддержки. Некоторые особо мягкие охотники смотрели своим мальчикам в глаза, и одним своим участием облегчали их страдания.

Морис не смотрел. Седрик уже не мог толком поднять голову, и она болталась из стороны в сторону. Иногда ему удавалось приподнять лицо и опереться щекой о привязанную наверху руку, и тогда из-за завесы набрякших потом волос были видны его влажные покрасневшие от боли глаза. Морис не смотрел в его сторону — он был занят тихим разговором с Харольдом.

На самом деле, глаза отводили почти все. Племя стояло подковой перед троном Вождя, окружая Седрика и Роджера, и малыши жались друг к другу — совсем не так, как когда были маленькие, едва заметно. Но всё же они старались держаться ближе друг к другу, некоторые соприкасались плечами. Близнецы и Ральф демонстративно стояли между ними, хотя по возрасту и статусу им бы положено было стоять среди охотников. Близнецы, собственно, и были охотниками, а Ральф был на особом положении в племени, и его место всегда было при Вожде.

Охотники стояли у подножия трона с делано скучающим видом, и только Вождь смотрел на наказание пристально, внимательно, не скрывая удовольствия, изредка только отрываясь, чтобы бросить взгляд на Мориса.

Роджер наносил удары редко и размеренно, чтобы растянуть представление подольше. Вождю и охотникам на забаву, малышам и иже с ними — в науку. Он пока нанёс только десять ударов, но Седрик уже был на грани обморока. Вождь вскинул длиннопалую руку, раскрашенную угольными кругами, обвивавшими запястье и предплечье, брякнул браслетами.

— Достаточно. Развяжите.

Харольд и Билл подошли к распятому на лианах Седрику и развязали узлы; мальчик начал оседать на землю, и охотники небрежно подхватили его.

— Морис, отнести его к тебе в палатку? — со слабой улыбкой спросил Вождь, не отрывая от него пронзительного синего взгляда.

— Нет, он будет мешать. Ему надо отлежаться, — Морис повернулся к Биллу и Харольду, застывшим с обессиленным Седриком в руках. — Несите в общую.

Общая палатка заменяла больницу. Лечить в ней не лечили, потому что не было медикаментов; туда приносили всех больных малышей, чтобы они не мешались под ногами и не докучали своим нытьём. Сейчас там отлёживались двое малышей с расстройством желудка, один с зубной болью и один с такими же следами от кнута, как у Седрика. Среди охотников болел только один — Джеф — но у него была своя собственная палатка и он имел право оставаться в ней сколько ему вздумается.

В последнее время, к сожалению, слова «общая палатка» часто заменялись словом «умиральня». Больной зуб был ерундой, больной живот — тоже. А вот отравления, переломы и гноящиеся раны лечить было некому. За последний год в умиральне скончались двое: Перси, который не оправился от порки, и Джонни, наступивший на ядовитого морского ежа.

Седрика унесли, и Вождь улыбнулся Морису одними губами, давая понять, что ответ пришёлся ему по душе. Излишняя сентиментальность, такая, как если бы Морис вдруг решил забрать Седрика к себе и ухаживать за ним, была ни к чему охотнику и воину.

Племя разбрелось. Малыши молчаливо забились в палатки, охотники, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу, громко говорили и смеялись, точили гарпуны для предстоящей рыбалки. Вождь спустился с трона, устроенного на выступе скалы, и направился к своей пещере.

Все члены племени жили в шалашах, кроме Вождя и Ральфа. С тех пор, как хилые ральфовы шалаши разваливались и ломались от малейшего порыва ветра, прошло много лет, и пара пережитых под открытым небом бурь поставила мозги на место. Джек отдал приказ построить жилища из пальмовых листьев, хвороста, поваленных небольших деревьев: на площадке перед его троном и пещерой теперь полукругом стояли крепкие шалаши, побольше для малышей, спящих по пятеро и по шестеро, и поменьше для охотников и их мальчиков. Само собой, от проливного дождя они защищали плохо, и с годами над ними выросли навесы, сделанные из тех же ветвей и стволов. Охотникам, которых было довольно мало, повезло: ткань парашюта, найденная на вершине горы, была достаточно велика, чтобы закрыть навес над их палатками полностью.

Строили всё, конечно, малыши. Либеральные методы Ральфа, не возымевшие эффекта в первое время пребывания на острове, Джек отменил, и теперь на строительство малышей сгоняли охотники с кнутами. Ральф и близнецы, опять же в пику Джеку, работали вместе с ними, а не с охотниками. Было бы заметно, как Вождь зеленел от злости и бессилия, но, к счастью, его лицо скрывала бесстрастная маска. И что он должен был сделать? Приказать перестать работать троим сильным, выносливым охотникам, благодаря которым постройка шла быстрее в два раза? Такой приказ был бы глупостью, и Джек смолчал, зная, что отыграется на нём наедине.

Иногда Джек жалел, что сохранил ему жизнь. Ральф был бельмом на глазу, воплощением совести и доброты, и к тому же смел публично перечить ему, Вождю. Однако Джек не любил отступаться от своих слов. Помиловал — значит, так тому и быть. Тем более, в первые годы (также как и сейчас) проблем хватало и без Ральфа, а он даже каким-то образом помогал их решить.

Главной проблемой стала еда. Подожжённый во время охоты на Ральфа остров сгорел на три четверти вместе с плодовыми деревьями и злополучными свиньями, из-за которых, если подумать, и начался когда-то весь сыр-бор. Еды стало так мало, что пришлось действовать Хрюшиными методами: переловить всех свиней и держать их в загонах. А вокруг оставшихся фруктовых деревьев Джек теперь выставлял караул из трёх-четырёх охотников, чтобы прожорливые малыши не зарились на общественное добро. Именно это сделал Седрик, за что и был наказан.

Конечно, за несколько лет выросло много деревьев, но они пока не давали плодов. Остров, после пожара походивший на обгорелую головешку, теперь снова покрылся зеленью, но для еды эта зелень, увы, пока не годилась. Джек знал, что ту давнюю непоправимую оплошность, которая стоила им еды и беззаботной жизни, племя помнит, и ему было важно, чтобы никто не подрывал его авторитет ещё больше. А Ральф именно этим всё время и занимался: отпускал язвительные комментарии, которые племя хотело или не хотело, а запоминало.

Увидев лицо Ральфа, направляющегося к пещере, Джек понял — опять идёт возмущаться и давить на совесть. Джек сомневался, что совесть у него есть, но разговоры с Ральфом всё равно отдавались какой-то неловкостью.

— Десять ударов, — начал без приветствия Ральф, хмуро глядя на Вождя. — Десять ударов просоленной лианой за два съеденных манго. Не многовато?

— А ты что предлагаешь? — спросил Джек, вытаскивая из естественной ниши в стене отточенный костяной гарпун с резным узором на рукояти. — Один удар за каждый фрукт?

— Если бы ты по такому принципу наказывал всех, то больше всех досталось бы спине Роджера и твоей.

— На то я и Вождь, — он пожал плечами, присел на корточки и принялся шлифовать острие плоским камнем. — Ты был главным — и работал за всех. А я за всех ем. В этом плюс власти, понимаешь?

— Джек, с ними надо мягче… — начал Ральф, но Джек не дал ему закончить.

— Не зови меня так, — он вскочил как ужаленный и, приблизившись к Ральфу, посмотрел на него сверху вниз, опаляя безжалостным взглядом синих глаз. — Я Вождь. Повтори. — Ральф молчал, глядя куда-то ему в переносицу. — Повтори! Кто я?

— Джек, — Ральф упрямо поджал губы. — Ты Джек Меридью.

Джек наотмашь ударил его по лицу. Ральф покачнулся, но устоял, и даже не поднёс прохладную ладонь к пылающей щеке.

— Повтори, кто я, — процедил Джек. Его некрасивое даже под маской лицо исказилось бессильной злобой. — Кто я?

— Джек.

На этот раз Джек ударил Ральфа кулаком левой руки, проехавшись по скуле костяшками с такой силой, что тот неловко взмахнул руками и упал, больно ударившись локтем и расцарапав обнажённое бедро. Джек придавил его к холодному полу пещеры босой ногой, наступив на грудь, а острие гарпуна поднёс к горлу, метко прижав его сразу под кадыком так, чтобы Ральф не мог ни сглотнуть, ни произнести слова.

— К чему тебе твоё идиотское упрямство, Ральф? Чего ты добиваешься, когда зовёшь меня по имени? Что тебе даёт неподчинение моим приказам?

Ральф молчал и затравленно смотрел снизу вверх. Слюна во рту накопилась, но сглатывать было опасно — гарпун мог прорезать кожу или, чего доброго, воткнуться глубже и серьёзно повредить горло. Поэтому он молчал и смотрел, не двигаясь и стараясь дышать носом.

— Так кто я, Ральф? Без глупостей.

— Вождь, — хрипло выдохнул Ральф, когда Джек оторвал болезненно впивавшееся остриё гарпуна от его шеи, и он смог сглотнуть.

— На этот раз прощаю. Но если ты ещё хоть раз назовёшь меня Джеком, окажешься на месте Седрика. За неуважение ко мне. За бунтарство. За наглость и неблагодарность. То же самое с тобой будет, если ты ещё хоть раз попробуешь влезть в мои дела и оспорить мои приказы. Твоя власть кончилась, причём очень давно, так что не суйся не в своё дело, держи рот на замке и будь паинькой. Ты успел порядочно мне надоесть, и я предупреждаю: чаша моего терпения почти переполнилась. Я отправляюсь на рыбалку, а ты присматривай за малышами на огородах и в загонах. Седрику ни еды ни воды не давать. Он сегодня уже наелся.

Джек резко развернулся и вышел, оставив поверженного Ральфа лежать и потирать ссаженный локоть.

Само собой разумеется, что выполнять приказы Вождя Ральф не собирался. Оставлять без еды и воды мальчонку, которому едва-едва стукнуло шестнадцать-семнадцать лет, было жестоко и бессмысленно, и, дождавшись, когда охотники во главе с Джеком уйдут вниз, к лагуне, он выбрался из пещеры, взял несколько кокосовых скорлупок, остатки вчерашней печёной рыбы и пошёл вниз, в джунгли, туда, где тёк ручей.

К своему неудовольствию он отметил, что Роджер задержался в крепости, чтобы выпроводить на огороды замешкавшихся малышей — он мог помешать. Разумеется, Вождь дал ему те же чёткие указания не кормить Седрика, так что проскользнуть в умиральню незаметно от Роджера было трудно. Была надежда, что он всё-таки организует малышей быстро, они уйдут, и тогда в умиральню, стоящую на отшибе со стороны джунглей, нетрудно будет пробраться.

Спуск к воде занимал много времени, ручей тёк в получасе ходьбы от крепости: Ральф надеялся, что за час, пока он ходит туда-сюда, и охотники не вернутся, и Роджер уйдёт.

В джунглях было хорошо: прохладно, светло, зелено. Можно было отдаться ходьбе и не думать о всех тех вещах, которые творятся последние несколько лет. Ральф шагал, чуть морщась от боли в затянувшемся корочкой бедре, смотрел по сторонам и даже слабо улыбался. Быть одному, без Джека и Роджера, не слышать воплей избиваемого Седрика, не смотреть на пьяные пляски охотников было хорошо. Можно было наслаждаться пением птиц и порханием бабочек, слушать трепет пальмовых листьев над головой, вдыхать сладкие запахи тропического леса, кое-где перемежаемые запахом прелой листвы и гниющего дерева.

В отдалении послышалось журчание, и Ральф прибавил ходу. Ему хотелось поскорее добраться до речки, обмыть разбитые бедро и локоть в прохладной пресной воде. Дойдя до поляны, где ручеёк разливался особо широко, Ральф скинул уже порядком износившуюся набедренную повязку и, тихо шипя от боли, полил рану водой из кокосовой скорлупы. Щипало сильно, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, как он много лет назад на этом же самом месте промывал рваную рану на боку, нанесённую копьём Джека.

Сполоснувшись, он оделся, напился прохладной воды, набрал её в скорлупки, прихватил рыбу, завёрнутую в толстый сочный лист, и направился назад.

В крепости было тихо: Роджер увел малышей работать. Ральф всё равно шёл тихо и по возможности прижимался к отвесной скале, чтобы его не было видно.

В умиральне стоял отвратительный кислый запах болезни: пота, спертого воздуха, грязных тел. Теперь к этой малоприятной гамме запахов присовокупился запах крови. Седрик лежал на животе и был без сознания. Волосы прилипли к его лицу, но было видно запёкшиеся окровавленные губы и белые щёки. Гарри, который отошёл от колик, обмахивал его веткой, чтобы мухи не обсели его спину.

— Ну, как вы? — спросил Ральф, присаживаясь рядом с Седриком и Гарри.

— Седрик так и не просыпался, — ответил Гарри. — Уолтеру, вроде бы, легче, он заснул. Фила Роджер забрал работать. Он уже может. А Гордон вон… спит.

— Как ты? — Ральф повернулся к Гордону, свернувшемуся на подстилке из листьев в уголке.

— Плохо ему, не спрашивай, — ответил за него Гарри. — Стало лучше, но всё равно очень плохо. Он хотя бы белый стал, а то утром был весь зелёный. А что теперь с этим будет? — Гарри указал на Седрика, застонавшего в беспамятстве от боли.

— Поправится, не переживай. Сейчас я промою ему раны, проснётся, и я его накормлю. Вот, держи воду. Попей сам и оставь остальным.

Промывать рваные раны от кнута было тяжело, но Ральф управился довольно быстро. К концу процедуры Седрик очнулся, и его сдавленные стоны и вскрики только замедлили дело.

— Всё, всё. Больше не буду трогать. На, поешь, — Ральф протянул мальчику кусок рыбы и скорлупку с остатками воды. Седрик неловко сел и принялся за еду.

Проснувшемуся Уолтеру было не до еды или питья. У него страшно болел зуб, и он тихо подвывал, покачиваясь и придерживая опухшую щёку рукой. Выхода у него было два: терпеть боль, пока зуб не сгниёт и не развалится, что заняло бы очень много времени и превратило бы его жизнь в ад, или обратиться за помощью к Роджеру.

Второй вариант предполагал пару минут боли, а потом долгожданное облегчение, но Уолтер боялся Роджера как огня, даром что именно ему и принадлежал. От Роджера он и так уже натерпелся, и теперь ещё терпеть новую, страшную боль казалось немыслимым.

Ральф подсел к нему поближе и положил руку на плечо.

— Уолт, пойдём к Роджеру. Он тебе поможет, и тебе сразу станет легче.

Уолтер замотал головой и на время даже забыл о боли, представляя себе, как Роджер будет ему помогать. Способ был один единственный: разрезать десну ножом Джека и вытащить зуб. Это было бы ужасно, и в том случае, если бы это делал добрый Ральф, но Уолтер знал, что Роджер будет наслаждаться процессом, хоть и не станет делать больно нарочно. Роджер был разборчив: он любил причинять страдания, но чётко разграничивал даже со своими малышами, где игры, а где какая-никакая медицинская помощь. Проводить подобные операции мог только он один ввиду полнейшего хладнокровия и безжалостности, но он никогда не скрывал, что ко всему прочему ему безумно это нравится.

Уолтер был в настоящей панике, но Ральфа было трудно переубедить: он знал, что сейчас вытащить зуб будет наилучшим выходом.

— Не спорь, пошли. Ты хочешь мучиться ещё несколько месяцев?

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, — Уолтер завывал и раскачивался. — Не надо к Роджеру, не надо, Ральф, пожалуйста, не надо… не надо… Ральф…

Ральф был неумолим. Сейчас речь шла о здоровье и действительной помощи, которую мог оказать только Роджер. Уолтера пришлось тащить на огороды волоком: он упирался, рычал, один раз вырвался и попытался убежать, но, наконец, был доставлен на место, где высокий черноволосый Роджер прохаживался мимо работающих малышей, перекинув через плечо кнут. Охотничий нож Джека, к счастью, был у него с собой — висел на бедре, поблескивая на солнце.

Увидев Ральфа и Уолтера, он удивлённо приподнял густые брови и, припомнив, по какой причине один из его малышей отправился в умиральню, понимающе кивнул и вытащил из-за пояса нож.

— Близнецы, Генри, Ральф, будете держать, — скомандовал он и помог уложить брыкающегося Уолтера на землю.

Эрикисэм, чьей задачей было тоже приглядывать за малышами, на деле вместо этого работали сами. И хорошо, что они оказались рядом: чтобы держать шестнадцатилетнего сопротивляющегося изо всех сил дикаря, требовались силы взрослых. Генри скорее только мешался, но Роджер использовал операцию как предлог, чтобы дать ему передышку от работы.

Генри тоже был его мальчиком, причём по какой-то таинственной причине Роджер выделял его из всех прочих. Ральф старался не задумываться о том, что вдруг вызвало в Роджере подобие привязанности, но факт был налицо: Генри был любимчиком.

Когда брыкающегося Уолтера всё-таки прижали к земле, Ральф сел ему на ноги, близнецы придавили руки и плечи, а Генри осторожно придерживал его голову, а сам Роджер устроился на его животе, окончательно блокируя любые движения. Открыть рот Уолтер отказывался, и Роджер бесцеремонно разжал ему челюсти сильными пальцами. Бедный мальчик совсем обезумел от ужаса и попытался укусить Роджера, и тот ударил его по распухшей щеке, вырывая мученический крик. Генри поёжился, а Уолтер, наконец, затих и замер, распятый четырьмя сильными телами.

Внимательно осмотрев Уолтера, Роджер покачал головой и цыкнул — дело было плохо: зуб был один из дальних, дёсны вокруг него распухли, щека тоже, и подобраться к нему было нелегко. Роджер пару секунд помедлил, потом втолкнул пальцы поглубже и заставил Уолтера раскрыть рот максимально широко.

Ральф был рад, что не видел подробностей. Он только услышал отчаянный громкий вопль, перешедший в визг, затем в хрип, а после ощутил, как тело под ним напряглось и задрожало. Запахло кровью, раздался отвратительный скрип, Уолтер не переставал кричать на одной ноте. Спина Роджера напряглась, он сделал резкое, сильное движение одной рукой, и разогнулся.

Когда они отхлынули от Уолтера, держать его было уже не надо: он лежал, раскинув руки, весь покрытый мелкими каплями холодного пота, и дрожал. По его щеке стекала тоненькая струйка крови. Он больше не кричал, и по всему было видно, что то самое долгожданное облегчение наступило: всё страшное осталось позади.

Роджер небрежно отер нож о голое бедро и сунул его за набедренную повязку.

— Близнецы, отнесите его назад. Ральф, ты остаёшься здесь, я знаю, какой тебе был отдан приказ. Генри, работать.

Роджер был бы и рад отправить с Уолтером только одного из близнецов, но не мог. Слишком нерасторжимы они были. Никто больше не звал их по отдельным именам, они были «близнецы» или «Эрикисэм», и никак иначе. Роджер предполагал, что никто в племени даже не различает, кто из них на самом деле Сэм, а кто Эрик. Лично он сам не различал их никогда. Комичные в своём единстве, делившие еду, дежурства, наказания и постель, они давно слились в представлении племени в единое целое. И, кажется, они были единственными на острове, чьи отношения не были ни болезненными, ни жестокими, ни унизительными. Роджер назвал бы это настоящей любовью, если бы верил в настоящую любовь. Максимум, на что он сам был способен — это его чувства к Генри. Жестокость, собственничество, власть и боль. Особенность Генри, его уникальность была в том, что ему всё это нравилось.

Близнецы ушли. Один из них нёс бессознательного Уолтера на руках, но Роджер не знал, кто именно. Его теперь интересовал Ральф.

— Какой приказ отдал тебе Вождь? — спросил Роджер тихо, смерив взглядом согбенные спины малышей, трудившихся на плоских грядках со съедобными растениями и пряными травами.

— Присматривать за малышами на огороде.

— Верно. А что насчёт Седрика?

— Не кормить и не поить, — спокойно ответил Ральф.

— Ты выполнил приказ? Учти, врать бессмысленно.

— Нет. И мне незачем тебе врать, ты не Вождь. Это не твой приказ.

— Почему ты не выполняешь приказы Вождя?

— Он не мой Вождь. К тому же, я не выполняю приказы, которые, совершенно очевидно, никому не несут пользы, только вред.

— Что же ты сразу не сказал, что не станешь выполнять приказ, потому что считаешь его нелепым?

— О, извини, — Ральф сузил глаза, — в момент разговора Джек тыкал мне гарпуном в горло. Говорить я не мог.

Роджер смерил его ненавидящим взглядом.

— Плохо тыкал, — сразу стало ясно, что он имеет в виду. От Роджера трудно было ожидать чего-то другого: тыкать надо было насквозь.

Ральф отвернулся, не желая продолжать разговор. Конечно, Роджер доложит Джеку о нарушении приказа сразу, как тот вернётся. Ральф, само собой, надеялся оставить свой проступок в тайне, но его подвёл Уолтер: раз Ральф привёл его к Роджеру из умиральни, значит он был там и виделся с Седриком. А, зная Ральфа, можно предположить, если виделся, то и кормил. Рассчитывать на пощаду ни со стороны Джека, ни, тем более, со стороны Роджера было невозможно, и Ральф морально подготовился к тому, что завтра сечь на палаточной площадке будут его.

Он не ошибся: вечером, как только охотники вернулись из лагуны с богатым уловом, Роджер отозвал Джека в сторону. В честь удачной рыбалки Вождь велел закатить пир и объявил, что завтра День Отдыха. Малыши-одиночки вместе с Ральфом занимались готовкой, охотники, заранее начав праздновать, пили из скорлупок сок перебродивших фруктов, их малыши сидели при них. На палаточной площадке было шумно, и Джек, уставший после целого дня тяжёлого труда, решил, что их с Роджером никто не услышит.

Когда Роджер отозвал его в сторону, Джек вскинул руку, останавливая его на полуслове:

— Это подождёт? Я устал. Пойдём со мной, все заняты едой, нас никто не увидит.

Роджер кивнул и направился за ним в пещеру.

Они спали давно. Ещё до того, как Джек сообразил, что для удовлетворения нужд можно использовать Ральфа. Но это было не так, как с Ральфом и не так, как с малышами. Джек и Роджер были наравне, менялись к обоюдному удовольствию, позволяя друг другу расслабиться и забыться. Отношениями их редкие ночи вместе назвать было нельзя: Роджер был привязан к Генри, и если уж он вообще был способен на чувства, то только к нему. А Джек и не нуждался в чувствах. Происходящее между ними никогда не портило их крепкой дружбы, становилось отдушиной и ни к чему не обязывало. Проведя ночь с Джеком, Роджер возвращался к своим мальчикам, а в особенности, к Генри, а Джек — к непокорному и гордому Ральфу, которого надо было каждый раз укрощать, как строптивого жеребца.

Роджер всё же вернулся к разговору, когда они уже отдышались и оделись. Джек расслабленно полулежал на ворохе листьев, его рыжие волосы, снова отросшие до лопаток, растрепались и окружали размалёванное лицо.

— Тебе не мешало бы помыться и раскраситься заново, — хмыкнул Роджер, собирая длинные волосы в тугой хвост на затылке. Он редко срезал волосы, и теперь они отрасли до середины спины, спутанные, густые, обрамлявшие его загорелое лицо с грубыми, жёсткими чертами, они придавали ему демонической, жутковатой, болезненной красоты.

— Тебе бы тоже, — Джек улыбнулся ему совершенно по-дружески, насмешливо. — Так ты хотел мне что-то сказать?

— Да. Ральф накормил Седрика. Я не видел сам, но он сознался. Он привёл Уолтера, чтобы я вытащил ему зуб, а значит, в умиральне был. Да и остатки рыбы я там нашёл, когда пришёл глянуть, не помер ли Уолт.

— И как? Не помер?

— Нет, очухался. Похныкал, проспался и пошёл на поправку. Джек.

— А?

— Он мне больше не нужен. Хочешь его?

Джек снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Во-первых, я кусаное не ем. А во-вторых, мне хватает Ральфа и тебя под завязку. Даже, пожалуй, чересчур. Куда мне ещё твоего Уолта?

— Я на самом деле их всех хочу раздать, надоели.

— И Генри? — Джека сложно было удивить, и Роджер был единственным, кому это порой удавалось.

— Нет, его оставлю. Так куда остальных девать? Назад в общак?

— А что? — Джек пожал плечами и поднялся. — Все остальные тоже кусаное не едят. Только ты ешь.

Роджер улыбнулся. Да, он пару раз отобрал себе чужих малышей, в том числе и Генри. Но ведь именно Генри его не разочаровал.


	2. Первая охота

«Это не любовь,  
Это Дикая Охота на тебя,  
Стынет красный сок,  
Где-то вдалеке призывный клич трубят,  
Это — марш бросок,  
Подпороговые чувства правят бал,  
Это не любовь,  
Ты ведь ночью не Святую Деву звал».  
© Канцлер Ги «Дикая Охота»

Ральф не спал всю ночь: пьяный разгул длился до утра, и заснуть под нестройное пение и грохот ритуальной пляски было невозможно. Ральф ютился там, где никто его не заметил бы — в уступе за троном Джека. Джек, в свою очередь, сидел как идол, распрямив спину и мутным пьяным взглядом уставившись на беснующееся племя. 

Джек и сам его не видел — всё его внимание было направлено на ритуальные хороводы. Периодически к нему подходили малыши, чтобы набрать ему ещё забродившего фруктового сока, и от одной «чаши» к другой мир перед ним всё больше и больше мутился. 

Ральф, разумеется, попробовал поспать, но не вышло: вой и хохот доносились отовсюду с невероятной громкостью. Взвизгивали малыши, которых пьяные охотники грубо и больно щипали за мягкие бока и ягодицы, слаженно стучали копья, задавая ритм танца. Ральф не выпил ни глотка сока, но перед глазами у него плыло. 

Под утро, когда половина племени спала вповалку прямо вокруг костра, он незамеченным уполз в пещеру и на четверть часа забылся тяжёлым сном, но вскоре его разбудил Джек — пьяный, злой, с растекающейся по лицу краской. Входя в пещеру, он запнулся о выступ и громко чертыхнулся.

— Джек, чтоб ты знал, я только что заснул, — Ральф сказал это укоризненно, а не язвительно или грубо, но упрёк подействовал на Джека совсем не так, как хотелось бы.

— Тебе, кажется, было велено не разевать пасть в моём присутствии. Или я неправ? А ещё тебе было велено не кормить Седрика. Но ты нарушил уже два моих приказа. 

Ральф промолчал — ответить ему, конечно, было нечего. По понятиям Джека он был кругом виноват.

— И ты назвал меня Джеком, — в голосе Вождя послышалась угроза. Он шагнул к Ральфу, опустился на колени и навис над ним, дыша кисловатым запахом бродящих фруктов. — Я ведь велел тебе не называть меня так. 

Ральф молча смотрел на его лицо. В темноте за маской плохо было видно, но лицо у него было хищное, какое-то кошачье. Джек вообще стал похож на большую дикую кошку — тигра или ягуара. Присмотревшись, Ральф усмехнулся: ему показалось, что даже зубы у него заострились. С удивительной ясностью перед глазами встала картина, как Вождь украдкой подтачивает зубы камнем, и Ральф тихо засмеялся своей нелепой фантазии.

Смеяться было дурацкой идеей, потому что Джека это взбесило.

— Смеёшься? — спросил он тихо и будто бы совсем трезво. — Смейся.

Сразу после этих слов из темноты на Ральфа обрушился мощный удар. Ральф почувствовал, как лопается кожа на губах и горячая кровь заливает подбородок. Джек ударил ещё два раза, а потом, грубо перевернув, содрал с Ральфа набедренную повязку.

***

Наутро, пытаясь вытереть кровь с лица, Ральф буравил взглядом спину Джека. Тот никогда не щадил Ральфа и даже не задумывался о его ощущениях, но в этот раз он, и правда, перегнул палку. И ему было стыдно — настолько, насколько это было для него возможно. Обвиняющий взгляд из глубины пещеры подливал масла в огонь, и Вождь нервничал. Ральф, конечно, был зануда, моралист и дебошир, но обходиться с ним жестоко было ни к чему.

Наконец, Джек не выдержал и повернулся к нему, морщась при виде его окровавленного лица с чёрным синяком на скуле.

— Ну что ты смотришь на меня? 

Ральф насмешливо приподнял брови, и Джек стушевался ещё больше. 

— Знаешь, — голос Ральфа сочился ненавистью, и Джек почему-то почувствовал себя беззащитным, — ты мог бы проявить больше логики и наказать Роджера, а не меня. Такое чувство, что во всех бедах племени виноват один я. 

— На Роджера не наговаривай, — Джек тоже разозлился из-за своей минутной слабости и раскаяния. — Роджер мой помощник и соратник, опора моей власти, он…

— Он не слушается тебя, — перебил Ральф.— Он берёт себе еды, сколько хочет, он отдаёт свои собственные приказы, он забивает одних малышей до смерти, а других вытаскивает из-под твоих охотников и перекладывает под себя. Ты считаешь, это нормально? 

— Да, он позволяет себе лишнего, но он мой друг и почти мой соправитель. Ему можно.

— Почти? Это ты хорошо сказал, что почти. Верно мыслишь. Он же считает себя наравне с тобой, всё это время. Ещё когда Хрюша был жив, считал. Ты что, не помнишь? Как он без твоего приказа убил Хрюшу? Ведь знал, что ему за это ничего не будет. А как он учил тебя правильно загонять копья между рёбер? Он тебя тогда плечом оттолкнул, а ты даже не заметил. Это что, не неуважение к тебе? Я иногда зову тебя по имени и подкармливаю больных малышей — что в этом такого ужасного? А Роджер, между прочим, на твоё место метит. И уже очень давно.

— Не зарывайся, Ральф, — Джек дёрнулся к нему и сжал руку на его горле. Не сильно, не чтобы действительно придушить, ну или хоть напугать, а просто чтобы заставить замолкнуть. Ральф говорил ужасные вещи, и Джек, припоминая множество поступков Роджера, понимал, что он прав. Это-то и было ужасно: Роджер был надёжной опорой, которая теперь расшаталась. — Не зарывайся, или мало тебе сегодня досталось?

— А ты всегда готов добавить ещё, да? — зло спросил Ральф, пытаясь оттолкнуть сильную загорелую руку, но пальцы всё время проскальзывали по краске, размазывая узоры, и ничего не получалось.

— Само собой, — процедил Джек. — Мой приказ всё ещё в силе: сиди молча и не вздумай лезть не в свои дела. Это ясно?

— Ясно, — Ральф наконец оттолкнул сдавливавшую его горло ладонь и прокашлялся. 

Джек осмотрел руку с размазанными узорами, прикинул, что примерно также должно выглядеть и лицо, и коротко бросил:

— Принеси воды, глины и угля. Сделаешь мне новые узоры.

Ральф хотел было что-то сказать, но Джек окатил его таким взглядом, что пришлось примолкнуть и выбраться из пещеры. Большинство членов племени разбрелись по своим палаткам, чтобы отоспаться после бурной ночи, и только пара малышей изумлённо ахнула, увидев своего защитника с разбитым лицом.

Ральф взял скорлупку с водой, плеснул на руки и умылся, шипя от боли. Ему горько подумалось: что же, каждый день новые ранки залечивать? Вчера Джек рассадил ему локоть, сегодня разбил лицо. А что завтра?

С горем пополам умывшись, Ральф взял другую скорлупу с чистой водой, пару головешек из потухшего костра и несколько скорлупок с влажной глиной разных цветов, которую малыши приносили на палаточную площадку почти каждый день, чтобы охотники могли обновлять свои узоры в любое время.

Джек изваянием самому себе сидел на «постели» из листвы и точил гарпун. Тихо, на грани слышимости он напевал въевшийся в память церковный гимн, и Ральфа передёрнуло: это выглядело действительно жутко. Убийца, дикарь, мерзавец Джек точил оружие и, сам того не осознавая, пел славу Господу. 

К счастью, приход Ральфа его отвлёк и от гарпуна, и от гимна. Выглядел Ральф плачевно: разбитые губы на загорелом лице алели ярким пятном, скула почернела и глаз заплыл. Извиняться Джек, конечно, не собирался, но мысленно пообещал себе не уподобляться Роджеру. 

Ральф опустился рядом с ним на колени и, взяв горсть сушёных водорослей, смочил их и быстро обтёр его лицо, торс и руки, смывая старый узор. После, добавив в глину ещё немного воды, Ральф помешал её палочкой, доводя до нужной консистенции, и принялся замазывать лицо Джека, на несколько минут ставшее незнакомым и странным без маски. Это было лицо молодого мужчины, почти мальчишки, узкое, веснушчатое, с живыми синими глазами и светло-рыжими ресницами. Ральф постоянно менял ему маску, но всё равно видеть его настоящее лицо было странно.

Закончив с лицом, Ральф закрасил шею, грудь, крепкий живот и мускулистые руки, а потом Джек повернулся, подставляя спину. Закончив с жёлтой глиной, Ральф взял в руки белую и двумя пальцами нанёс узоры, уже ставшие привычными, на лицо, плечи и торс. Головешками Джек обвёл кольца на руках уже сам.

— Я свободен? — Ральф отвёл взгляд. Лицо Джека в маске менялось до неузнаваемости, переставало быть лицом человека и становилось ликом древнего языческого идола, скорого на расправу и жадного до крови и развлечений.

— На сегодня да. День Отдыха — так отдыхай.

***

Генри всем телом припал к земле, всматриваясь в колышущуюся сочную зелень, за которой скрывался свиной лаз. Сегодня ему разрешили раскраситься как охотнику, точнее, Роджер разрешил. И не просто разрешил, а сам нанёс узоры, приятно касаясь пальцами кожи, и теперь в той же позе, припав к земле чуть позади, тоже внимательно следил за тропкой.

Когда-то давно, когда Генри был ещё совсем маленький, свиней на острове осталось совсем немного из-за большого пожара. Он помнил этот день только по бешеному азарту охоты и по сильной боли, когда Ральф, защищаясь, ударил его копьём в живот. А потом было жарко и светло до самой ночи, как днём. Тогда почти всех свиней изловили и стали держать в загонах, а на воле оставили только около десятка. Прошли годы, свиньи расплодились, но разрешение поохотиться Джек дал только сегодня на пиру: Билл сказал, что на днях нашёл их логово, и их там было много. Генри понимал, что честь убить первую дикую свинью за много лет выпала ему не просто так, и что если бы он не принадлежал Роджеру, не видеть бы ему своей собственной охоты, как своих ушей. Поэтому он был рад, что принадлежит Роджеру; но на самом деле принадлежать ему было хорошо и так, без всякой охоты.

Задумавшись, Генри пропустил момент, когда на тропке послышался мелкий перестук копыт. Роджер беззвучно коснулся его локтя и кивнул на лаз, прося прислушаться. Генри задохнулся от волнения и нетерпения, крепче сжал копьё и приготовился к броску. Роджер сзади в точности повторил его позу, зная, что если Генри оплошает, он успеет перехватить свинью и ранить, а уж право добить останется за малышом. Пусть это будет его триумфом.

Генри подобрался, согнулся тугой пружиной, и когда коричневое, живое показалось из-за травы, ударил, что было сил, теряясь от прорезавшего тишину визга. Роджер хотел было прикрикнуть на него, чтобы не зевал, но Генри уже выскочил на тропу и бросился вслед за раненой свиньёй, только пятки сверкали. Роджер ухмыльнулся, видя, что его помощь не требуется, и пошёл за Генри шагом. Впереди слышалась возня, визги, кровожадное рычание, а потом визг оборвался на высокой ноте и затих. 

На тропе сидел на коленях Генри, держа в дрожащих руках окровавленный нож, а перед ним лежала туша свиньи. Зверёныш, он всё ещё трепетал от только что пережитого азарта погони, и Роджер, снисходительно улыбнувшись, забрал у него нож и, вытерев его о свою ладонь, мазнул мальчику по лицу, смешивая кровь с глиной, углём и потом.

— Понравилось? 

Генри кивнул и судорожно сглотнул, глядя на Роджера глазами с расширенными зрачками.

— Не думал, если честно, что у тебя с первого раза получится убить. Ты молодец.

Генри просиял улыбкой, довольный, что сам Роджер его хвалит, и с любопытством глянул на остывающую тушу.

— Что теперь?

— Выпустить кровь. Перережь ей горло.

Генри поморщился, и эта лёгкая тень морщинок была видна даже через толстый слой глины.

— Я… я не хочу. Можно я не буду? — он глянул на Роджера заискивающе, ласково, но такие штучки на него не действовали.

— Убил, а свежевать не хочешь? — Роджер ухмыльнулся недобро, буравя Генри тяжёлым взглядом и протягивая на раскрытой ладони нож. — Перережь горло. 

Когда Роджер говорил таким тоном, лучше было с ним не спорить, поэтому Генри взял нож из тёплой ладони и, собравшись с силами, взял свинью за ухо и, оттянув голову, погрузил нож в мягкую плоть. Это было противно и совсем не то, что резать её живую, лишая жизни. Когда гонишься за свиньёй, азарт охоты не даёт тебе времени задуматься о том, что ты делаешь. Хочется только догнать, зажать, не дать уйти, уничтожить, прекратить этот омерзительный дерущий визг. А когда свинья уже мертва, её даже трогать неприятно. Смотреть на закатившиеся бельма глаз, на вываленный чёрный язык, на гадкие щетинки и жирное горло, которое нужно взрезать.

Но Роджер смотрел зло и внимательно, и Генри чувствовал: если сейчас он даст слабину и поддастся детской гадливости, Роджер разочаруется в нём, а этого допустить было никак нельзя. Роджер был нужен Генри, поэтому рука его не дрогнула, когда он с силой провёл ножом по свиному горлу. Он даже не зажмурился, когда тёплая кровь хлынула ему на руки. 

Наградой ему был всё такой же тяжёлый, но довольный взгляд чёрных глаз. Роджер гордился.

Гордость Роджера сама по себе много стоила, Генри это знал. Гордость одного из лучших охотников племени, безжалостного убийцы и палача, не знавшего привязанностей — это ещё надо было заслужить. Роджер гордился, но кроме мимолётного взгляда Генри в награду ничего не получил. 

— Неси сам, — коротко бросил охотник, поднялся и пошёл по тропе к крепости.

Жалобное «Но она же тяжёлая» застряло в горле, потому что загорелая мускулистая спина всё отдалялась, и чем дальше она была, тем сложнее было бы её нагнать. Генри тяжело вздохнул, взял свинью за копыта и с трудом приподнял от земли. Она ещё не пахла распадом, даже была ещё тёплая, но запах всё равно был — малоприятный запах дикого животного. Да и из зияющего горла всё ещё капала кровь, размазываясь у Генри по плечу и заставляя его брезгливо морщиться. 

Ему пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы догнать высокого Роджера с такой тяжёлой ношей. Охотник даже не оглянулся, когда со спины послышались тяжёлые шаги и дыхание. Давать поблажек Генри он не собирался: малец действительно подавал надежды, и надо было закалять его и воспитывать самым строгим образом. Раз уж Роджер так к нему прикипел, что даже распустил свой гарем, он собирался уделить пареньку максимум времени и вырастить из него не слезливого хлюпика, какими обещали стать многие малыши, а настоящего воина и достойного претендента в охотничьи ряды.

Раньше Роджер как-то не замечал в нём потенциала, тем более что изначально Генри принадлежал Харольду. Чужие мальчики интересовали Роджера только в одном единственном плане, и после пары душевных разговоров с Харольдом Роджер привёл Генри в свой шалаш, где испуганно жались по углам Уолтер, Сэнди и Фил. Генри тоже, конечно, изрядно струхнул, прекрасно понимая, к кому попал. Но он держался молодцом, не хныкал и не пытался избежать своей плачевной участи.

Остальных мальчишек Роджер выпроводил: он предпочитал дегустировать новых малышей наедине. Все остальные, хныкающие и дрожащие, были в шалаше ни к чему, да и сами обрадовались, что могут скрыться с глаз своего грозного и жесткого хозяина. 

Генри, конечно, напугался. Харольд не был с ним груб, даже иногда бывал добр и ласков. Роджер же смотрел на него как на кусок мяса, и Генри прошиб холодный пот. Он знал, что, собственно, куском мяса и является.

— Ложись, — скомандовал Роджер, и Генри послушно улёгся на спину, догадливо сразу разводя острые коленки. Роджер одобрительно хмыкнул и провёл шершавой ладонью от его лодыжки к колену и выше, к бедру. Обманчивая первая ласка, за которой, Генри знал, последуют боль и ужас. Он слышал, ночами испуганно прижимаясь к Харольду, как истошно вопят малыши Роджера. Так не будешь кричать от простого шлепка или лёгкого укуса. Это были крики настоящей боли, настоящего страха.

Генри знал, что придётся уползать, еле передвигая ноги, но готов к этому не был. Роджер же, полюбовавшись его не доверчиво, но послушно раскинутым телом, начал с малого. Генри вспотел от страха и тяжело дышал, и охотник склонился к нему, проводя носом по шее и ключицам, там, где особо чувствовался запах страха — как от загнанного в ловушку животного. Прикосновение носа и тёплых шершавых губ, пока тоже приятное, сменилось укусом настолько сильным, что Генри показалось, что ключица хрустнула. Криков он не сдерживал, но шевелиться не смел: инстинкт подсказывал ему, что любая попытка оттолкнуть приведёт к горьким последствиям. 

Роджер выглядел жутко, нависая над ним. Грима на нём не было, но ему и не нужно было красить лицо, чтобы выглядеть диким, опасным и страшным. Он был дикарь по своей сути, и маска не могла ни скрыть этого, ни подчеркнуть. В Роджере всего было и так довольно: черные глаза, горбатый нос, порочные пухлые губы, всегда изогнутые в недоброй усмешке, и взгляд хищника. Роджер выглядел безумцем, он и был безумцем. Генри зажмурился, чтобы не видеть его страшного лица. 

Наказание последовало незамедлительно: лёгкий (пока) шлепок по губам. Генри вздрогнул скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Роджеру эта дрожь понравилась, и он ударил снова, чуть сильнее. Фил обычно начинал реветь уже в этом моменте. Уолтер и Сэнди держались подольше, и Роджеру было интересно, сколько продержится Генри. Генри выдержал пять сильных ударов по лицу, а на шестом застонал, но стон этот совсем не походил на то нытьё, которым обычно исходили все остальные мальчики Роджера. 

Роджер присмотрелся к нему и удивлённо поднял брови. Глаза у Генри странно блестели, и, пока охотник рассматривал его, мальчик трижды облизнул пересохшие, красные от ударов губы. Догадавшись, что происходит, Роджер почувствовал, как волоски на его руках встают дыбом от возбуждения: Генри нравилось. И не просто нравилось, а не терпелось: пока Роджер раздумывал и приходил к выводам, Генри нетерпеливо заёрзал и запрокинул голову, подставляясь под удар.

Роджер мотнул головой, на секунду закрыв глаза, и ударил его. И ещё, ещё, ещё раз — мелко, часто, ритмично. Генри перестал сдерживать вскрики, изогнулся, пытаясь потереться о Роджера грудью, и тот, поддавшись порыву, снова вцепился зубами в тонкую ключицу. Генри взвыл, мелко затрясся и схватился за плечи Роджера, развёл ноги шире, открываясь, а потом обмяк. И руки с плеч не убрал.

Это было так ново и странно. С Джеком, конечно, всё было по дружбе и к взаимному удовольствию, но никаких эмоций не вызывало. Крайняя мера в мужском коллективе. С малышами было интереснее: можно было мучить их, наслаждаться их слезами, мольбами и стонами. А Генри — он не боялся и не плакал. Роджер, конечно, особо больно ему и не делал, но что-то ему подсказывало, что мальчишка примерно также отреагирует и на большую жестокость.

Откладывать в долгий ящик Роджер не любил, да и из них двоих пока кончил только Генри (с малышами такое у Роджера было впервые, и это тоже добавляло эмоций в палитру). Как он и предполагал, Генри наслаждался всем происходящим и не скрывал этого. Ни кровавые укусы, ни болезненные шлепки, ни неудобные позы не заставили его заплакать. Слёзы, конечно, текли у него из глаз, но вовсе не от страха и боли, и это заводило Роджера больше всего. Впервые его игрушка реагировала на происходящее не испугом и воплями, а дрожала от нетерпения и удовольствия, подставлялась под удары и укусы, вскидывала бёдра (не потому, что боялась наказания, а потому, что хотела так сама). 

Через несколько часов локти и колени у Генри были содраны, спина и грудь покрылись чёрными синяками от укусов, а на подбородке засыхала кровь из разбитых губ. Примерно также обычно выглядели и все остальные малыши Роджера, с той только разницей, что они хныкали, скулили и пытались отползти подальше. Генри не пытался — он лежал на спине, расслабленно раскинув руки и устроив голову у Роджера на предплечье, и засыпал. 

В лице Генри Роджер нашёл настоящее сокровище. Постепенно он терял выдержку и обращался с Генри всё грубее, причинял всё более болезненные увечья, и в конце концов добился того, что Генри тоже начал плакать под ним. Но это были совсем другие слёзы: ему было больно, он боялся каждого нового жестокого удара или укуса, но кончал всё также часто и подставлялся всё также с удовольствием. И засыпал на руках у Роджера с неизменно счастливым лицом.

Все остальные малыши до появления в гареме Генри обязаны были спать рядом с Роджером. И они спали, тихие, напуганные, в любую секунду ожидающие новой боли. Но когда в шалаше Роджера поселился Генри, когда можно было спать, прижимая его, доверчивого, к себе, тискать спросонья его упругие ягодицы и поглаживать загорелую спину, Роджер перестал требовать от Сэнди, Уолтера и Фила их боязливых, наигранных ласк. До Генри они засыпали у него под боком, стараясь как можно меньше шевелиться и даже во сне втягивая головы в плечи. 

Генри спал, закинув на него руки и ноги, прижимаясь лицом к его плечу, ворочался в его руках и улыбался, а трое остальных ложились в уголке палатки, радуясь, что хозяин теперь срывает гнев не на них.

В конце концов, они полностью утеряли всякую значимость, и Роджер выставил их, сосредоточив всё своё жестокое внимание на новоприобретённом сокровище.

Теперь сокровище шло, тяжело дыша, таща дохлую свинью на плече и сгибаясь чуть ли не пополам под её немалым весом, а Роджер улыбался. Мальчонка оказался настоящей находкой не только в плане постельных развлечений: ему, конечно, было семнадцать, и он был уже довольно взрослый, но для человека, всю сознательную жизнь проработавшего на грядках, успех первой охоты был грандиозен. И кто бы мог подумать, что этот неприметный русый оборвыш, которого Роджер столько лет не замечал в упор, окажется таким ловким, сильным, быстрым охотником и такой сладкой игрушкой.

Однако дыхание за спиной стало совсем тяжёлое, и Роджер, завидев вдали очертания крепости, притормозил и молча забрал тушу к себе на плечо. Генри поглядел на него с уважением, любовью и благодарностью и тоже ничего не сказал. 

Некоторое время он шёл рядом, подстраиваясь под широкий шаг охотника, а потом вдруг коснулся его плеча тёплой ладонью. Роджер остановился и вопросительно глянул на него.

— Роджер, слушай… — он выдержал привычную паузу, ожидая вопроса или хотя бы вопросительного мычания, но Роджер был молчалив, как всегда. Поэтому пришлось продолжить без вопроса. — Я поговорить хотел. — Роджер кивнул. — Ты меня любишь?

Глаза Роджера сузились, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

— Плохой вопрос. Не задавай таких больше. 

— Но… — Генри стушевался. По всему выходило, что любит, конечно, ну, хотя бы привязан. Но слишком уж он разозлился на столь простой вопрос. — Я просто… Роджер, я знаю, что ты ходишь к Джеку.

Взгляд Роджера потяжелел, и Генри понял, что забрался в дебри, совсем уж для разговоров не годные и его не касающиеся, но отступать было поздно.

— Да? — Тихо, зло спросил Роджер. — А ещё кто-нибудь знает? 

Генри помотал головой.

— Я же не поэтому… — он замялся и опустил взгляд. Разговор шёл совсем не так, как он представлял себе. — Просто я… мне… ну, обидно, понимаешь? Ты отпустил ребят, когда я появился у тебя. Я думал, это потому, что только я тебе нужен. Но вчера ты ходил к Джеку, я знаю.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Роджер снял тушу с плеча и опустил её на траву у тропинки. Смотрел он зло и опасно, и Генри поёжился. — Ну? Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я не ходил к нему? Был только с тобой?

— Да, — Генри улыбнулся ласково и доверчиво, но вместо ответной улыбки получил кулаком в нос и шлёпнулся на траву. 

Роджер оседлал его, прижимая руки к бокам (и зря, потому что Генри не сопротивлялся и так) и нанёс несколько болезненных ударов. 

— Не смей. Мне. Указывать. Маленькая зажравшаяся дрянь, — Генри не пытался увернуться от кулака, раз за разом впечатывавшегося в его лицо, и на этот раз плакал по настоящему — от боли и обиды. 

Ударив последний раз, Роджер поднял его за плечи наверх и поставил на ноги.

— Не ной. Не забывайся. Не задавай глупых вопросов. Понятно?

Генри всхлипнул, по-детски вытер лицо кулаком и кивнул. Роджер всматривался ему в глаза и делал странные выводы: первая вспышка гнева из-за наглости зазнавшейся малявки сменилась удовольствием. Генри ревновал его. Любил, раз задал вопрос об этом. Маленький собственник, вот кто он был. И, чего греха таить, Роджеру это польстило. Никто на острове ещё не говорил ничего подобного. Все прочие малыши продали бы душу дьяволу, лишь бы от него избавиться, а этот, ну надо же, хотел привязать его к себе. 

К Роджеру вернулось благодушие, и он, глядя на зарёванного мальчишку, даже улыбнулся.

— Чёрт с тобой. Не буду я к Джеку ходить.

Роджер отвернулся, поднял тушу и пошёл впереди, а Генри, наконец разогнув спину, глазел по сторонам. Под ноги он не смотрел, и небольшой камушек, через который Роджер перешагнул, больно ударил его по пальцам. Генри зашипел, остановился и потёр ладонью босую ногу. Камушек, предательски лежавший на пути, был необычной формы, и Генри прихватил его с собой, подумав, что обязательно сделает из него что-нибудь забавное: обточит, раскрасит и поставит в их с Роджером шалаше.


	3. Поляна Голубых Цветов

«Миг предательства хуже всего, миг, когда понимаешь без тени сомнения, что тебя предали: что некий человек настолько желает тебе зла.  
Будто в лифте, который обрезали сверху. Падаешь, падаешь и не знаешь, когда ударит».  
©Маргарет Этвуд «Рассказ Служанки»

Джек отчётливо помнил, что велел Роджеру найти свиное логово, пересчитать животных и по возможности принести поросят в загоны. Ещё Джек помнил, что отрядил ему в подмогу Харольда и Мориса.

Но когда сам он вернулся с рыбалки, малыши свежевали тушу убитой дикой свиньи. Приказа убивать не было, но Джек решил поговорить с Роджером, прежде чем принимать скоропалительные решения. Роджер нашёлся в своём шалаше: сидел, скрестив ноги, оттачивал копьё, сосредоточенно двигая руками, а позади, на листьях притулился Генри с лицом, измазанным кровью.

— Роджер, ты нашёл свиную лёжку? — начал с ходу Джек, без приглашения заходя в шалаш.

— Нет, — Роджер даже не поднял на него глаз. Отклонился, прихватил из примитивной глиняной миски кусок рыбы и сунул в рот, обсосал жирные пальцы.

— Я не разрешал убивать свинью. Ты уверен, что их и правда много? Ты уверен, что не лишил нас еды на ближайшие несколько лет?

— Да брось, одна свинья. Раз Билл сказал, что их много, значит, много.

— Подождать было никак нельзя? — Джек почувствовал, что начинает выходить из себя. Роджер нарушил прямой приказ и теперь вёл себя нагло и даже с вызовом, а сделать с этим Джек, увы, ничего не мог.

— Хотел дать мальцу поохотиться. По-моему, он неплох.

— Генри? — Джек перевёл взгляд на окровавленное лицо паренька и только теперь догадался, что кровь была свиная. Хотя нет, не только свиная, его собственная тоже. Видимо, поранился на охоте.

— Да. Он станет хорошим охотником, — Джеку показалось, что в голосе Роджера прозвучала гордость.

— Думаю, не тебе решать, станет ли кто-то из малышей охотником. Ты мог бы согласовать это дело со мной.

— Ну извини, в джунглях, когда свинья пошла прямо на нас, ты не стоял поблизости.

— Нет, Роджер, это не было случайностью. На Генри узоры охотника, значит, ты изначально планировал охоту, а не разведку.

— Да, ну и что? — Роджер, наконец, оторвался от копья и посмотрел Джеку в глаза тяжело, прямо, с вызовом. — Одна свинья — это такая большая проблема?

Джек до последнего не хотел открытой ссоры, но сейчас Роджер сам смотрел на него недружелюбно, нагло и, кажется, сам нарывался на стычку.

— Нет, Роджер, одна свинья — не проблема. Проблема — твоё непослушание.

Откровенно говоря, Джек не имел ни малейшего понятия, как отреагирует Роджер, и оказался не готов к тому, что он подойдёт и встанет вплотную, чуть не касаясь носом носа, сверля злыми чёрными глазами, и выдохнет:

— А почему это стало волновать тебя столько лет спустя?

К счастью, Джек был размалёван и его живое человеческое лицо, способное передавать удивление и растерянность, было намертво сковано глиняной маской, бесстрастной и неподвижной. Пару секунд он судорожно соображал, как ответить на столь очевидную дерзость, и, наконец, ответил:

— Потому что в последнее время твоё непослушание переходит всякие границы. Я долго закрывал глаза на самоуправство, которое ты себе позволяешь, но это становится делать всё труднее. Осади, если не хочешь открытого конфликта со мной.

Роджер был чуть ниже, но его взгляд всё равно подавлял. Роджер стоял, расправив крутые мускулистые плечи, не выпуская копья — особенно это бросалось в глаза потому, что сам Джек был безоружен — даже его нож сейчас был у малышей, возившихся с тушей. Генри сзади заметно сжался и замер, отложив что-то маленькое и серое, что держал в руках. Кажется, он не на шутку испугался и даже собирался бежать за охотниками на случай, если Джек и Роджер сцепятся прямо сейчас, но Роджер одним движением руки заставил его сесть назад и замолчать.

Разумеется, Роджер именно открытого конфликта и хотел, но пока был не готов бросить Вождю вызов. Поэтому, посмотрев ему в глаза несколько долгих минут, он отошёл назад и сел, снова взявшись за точильный камень. Пока конфликт был окончен, но Джека неприятно полоснула по нервам эта ссора. Первая за всё это время, первая с тех пор, как они попали на остров.

Это была не просто ссора, это было похоже на начало соперничества. Хотя, разумеется, оно было всегда — дружеское, честное соперничество, не подрывавшее власть Джека, а укреплявшее её. Но теперь это было соперничество настоящее, грозящее вылиться в кровавую вражду и даже, в худшем случае, смену власти.

Джек ушёл от Роджера задумчивый и хмурый и на пиру в честь первой за многие годы охоты не появился. До самого утра он бродил по острову в одиночестве и думал о странном разговоре, который в пару минут сделал из них с Роджером врагов, хотя ещё утром они были друзьями. Так одна ссора когда-то сделала его врагом с Ральфом, хотя тогда всё было по-детски и смешно. Они тогда и драться-то не умели, возились, как котята. Джек даже диву давался, как смог тупым копьём распороть Ральфу бок. Разумеется, тогда схватка с Ральфом тоже могла окончиться чьей-то смертью, но сейчас… Джек знал, что сейчас это будет не детская возня с тупыми палками, а бой двух взрослых мужчин, у одного из которых в руках будет наточенный нож. Джек только надеялся, что когда дело дойдёт до драки, нож окажется в руках у него.

Джек сделал себе зарубку на память — всегда держать нож при себе, не давать его ни Роджеру, ни малышам. Либо давать под присмотром.

Наутро, когда Джек вернулся, Роджер ухмыльнулся ему по-старому, дружелюбно и насмешливо. Джек хотел было пройти мимо, но Роджер перегородил ему путь — не так, как вчера, не с угрозой.

— Где пропадал?

— Гулял, — неопределённо пожал плечами Джек. — Что хотел?

— Чтобы ты не брал в голову вчерашнее, — Роджер панибратски хлопнул Вождя по плечу и улыбнулся ему. — Я был зол на Генри, не бери на свой счёт.

— Да? — Джек прищурился и пристально глянул в глаза Роджеру, но тот не поддался, смотрел всё так же открыто и дружелюбно насколько умел. — А мне вот показалось, что ты чуть было на мой последний вопрос не ответил, что именно конфликта и хочешь.

Роджер насмешливо фыркнул.

— Да брось ты, забудь об этом. Плохо выглядишь, шёл бы поспать. Я тут за всеми пригляжу.

Джек расслабился. Перед ним снова был привычный, знакомый друг Роджер, всё такой же ненормальный и угрюмый, надёжный, готовый поддержать и взять на себя часть обязанностей. Джек вымученно улыбнулся ему, хлопнул по плечу и отправился к себе, навёрстывать бессонную ночь. Кажется, опасность миновала.

***

Над палаточной площадкой повисла ночь. Большая часть племени давно спала крепким сном, убаюканная пением цикад, дурманящим сладким запахом южных цветов и шумом листвы, шедшим снизу, из джунглей. С другой стороны крепости мерно дышал океан, разбивая о розовые гранитные глыбы пену волн.

Не спал Джек. Ему было скверно на душе, а Ральф спал себе на подстилке из листьев, повернувшись к нему спиной. Конечно, Ральф едва ли был человеком, с которым хочется делиться своими бедами, но никого другого не было, и Джеку пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Он придвинулся ближе и потряс тёплое со сна плечо. Ральф подтянул ноги ближе к груди, шурша листвой, и сжался, не просыпаясь и смутно надеясь сквозь сон, что его оставят в покое. Но Джек оставлять его вовсе не собирался. Наконец, Ральф приподнялся на локте, повернул голову и недовольно спросил:

— Что?

Джека было сложно напугать нахмуренными бровями, да и не было ему дела до того, что Ральф хочет спать.

— Иди сюда.

Ральф мученически закатил глаза и лёг обратно, молясь о том, чтобы Джек угомонился, ну или хотя бы ушёл к Роджеру. Да нет, к Роджеру было бы даже лучше. Но Джек не отстал, повернул Ральфа на спину и попытался пристроиться сверху, протискивая колено между его сжатых бёдер.

— Хватит тебе норов показывать. Ради Бога, Ральф, просто сделай, что я тебе говорю.

— Какого Бога? — не утерпел и рассмеялся Ральф. — Опомнись, что ты несёшь?

— Да неважно. Просто раздвинь ноги.

— Иди к Роджеру, — буркнул Ральф. Он давно знал, что Джек порой спит и с ним, и даже радовался этому: по крайней мере, в такие ночи он сам был никому ничего не обязан.

Джек разозлился. Он не собирался плакаться Ральфу, но Роджер по каким-то непонятным причинам вежливо, уважительно, но неумолимо дал понять, что больше с ним спать не намерен. Не то чтобы Джек горевал или скучал, но это задело его гордость: столько лет он подставлялся ему, и теперь Роджер посмел отказать. Ему, Вождю. Пренебрёг его доверием, дружбой… да много чем пренебрёг. Джек, конечно, догадывался, что это всё только потому, что Роджер влюбился (как это ни невероятно) без памяти в своего невзрачного мышонка.

Это, конечно, было унизительнее вдвойне: предпочесть какого-то там Генри ему, Джеку. Лучшему другу и Вождю племени. Это было немыслимо, возмутительно и ужасно обидно.

Теперь, выходит, делить постель придётся только с Ральфом, а с ним каждый раз начинается с одного и того же: с потасовки, борьбы и укрощения. Иногда, конечно, Джеку именно этого и хотелось: сломить его, прижать, побеждённого, к земле, взять силой, несмотря на сопротивление и яростное рычание.

Но сегодня хотелось, чтобы всё было легко и просто. Роджер-то подставлялся ему без всяких драк и споров, потому что после точно так же подставлялся ему сам Джек. Сегодня хотелось, чтобы всё было тихо, мирно и быстро, но Роджер дружелюбно выставил его вон. Теперь, как ни крути, приходилось домогаться Ральфа, а тот при желании проявлял такую силищу, что Джеку приходилось изрядно попотеть, прежде чем заломить ему руки и полностью обездвижить.

Молчание затянулось, и Ральф всё ждал, когда Джек нападёт, готовился дать отпор, но Джек вдруг выругался, отпрянул и лёг рядом, повернувшись спиной.

Против напора Ральф умел бороться, хоть и проигрывал из раза в раз. Он тоже пару раз засадил Джеку по лицу и оставил синяки. Джек бесился, насиловал его особо грубо, долго припоминал эти следы, хоть за маской их никто и не видел, и Ральф был готов снова драться за право спокойно лечь спать. Но Джек, кажется… обиделся.

Это было настолько ново, что Ральф растерялся. Он помнил, что когда-то давно, когда они были ещё друзьями, Джек порой злился и обижался чёрт знает на что, но в последние годы он относился к Ральфу исключительно как к своей вещи. И уж точно сопротивление не обижало его, а только заводило сильнее.

А теперь он неожиданно отвернулся и затих, совершенно точно не собираясь приставать дальше.

— Ты обиделся? — спросил Ральф тихо, опасаясь реакции на подобный вопрос, вызывающий на откровенный разговор.

— Обиделся — это не то слово, Ральф. Обида — прерогатива равных. Ты мой раб и моя вещь и обижаться на тебя бессмысленно. Ты сопротивляешься всегда, и чаще всего мне это нравится. Но сегодня я устал и хотел обойтись малой кровью. Нет так нет, я не в состоянии сейчас добиваться твоей задницы силой. Так что заткнись и спи.

«Обиделся» — констатировал Ральф.

— Ладно, иди сюда, всё равно я теперь проснулся. Так и быть, я не буду сегодня сопротивляться.

Спина Джека напряглась.

— Ты мне что, одолжение делаешь? Свихнулся?

— Нет, — Ральф вдруг понял, что ему жалко Джека. Он был, конечно, кровожадный дикарь и деспот, но сейчас, усталый и явно чем-то расстроенный, он проявлял больше человечности, чем обычно. Ральф засунул неприязнь подальше и положил ладонь ему на спину. Кожа была горячая, влажная от потёкшей глины. — Ну, иди сюда. Не злись. Джек.

— Что мне с тобой сделать, чтобы ты перестал так меня звать? — устало спросил он, повернувшись к Ральфу лицом. — Сколько раз повторять тебе, что я не Джек. Джека давно нет, понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Ну так ты идёшь?

Джек пару секунд подумал и прикинул перспективы. Ральф очень редко отдавался ему без драки, и теперь, послушный и какой-то подозрительно мирный, он очень даже помог бы сбросить всё, что накопилось за день. Джек тяжело вздохнул и устроился между непривычно широко разведённых ног.

Ральф лежал спокойно, дышал ровно, и Джек знал, что он ничего не чувствует. Он помнил, что Роджеру всегда было одинаково приятно и сверху, и снизу, и он этого не скрывал, а Ральф вот молчал и лежал, как кукла, глядя в тёмный потолок пещеры поверх загорелого джекова плеча. Но Джека мало волновали чувства и ощущения Ральфа. Ему было узко, горячо и хорошо, и сильное тело под ним раз кое веки лежало смирно, и этого было достаточно для разрядки. Это было всё равно, что гладить себя самому, но ему и не требовалась отдача партнёра.

Кончив, он почти сразу откатился от Ральфа, даже дыхание переводить не пришлось. Было как-то блёкло, слабо и механически, и Джек подумал, что, и впрямь, не стоило из-за такой ерунды будить Ральфа, можно было бы обойтись и самому.

Но сделанного было не воротить, и Джек снова повернулся спиной к Ральфу, намереваясь спать. Теперь сон прошёл у Ральфа, и он, пару минут помолчал, обдумывая пришедшую в голову мысль.

— Помнишь, было время, мы боялись Зверя? — он осёкся и через секунду поправился: — Вы боялись.

— А теперь? — в голосе Джека мелькнуло тщеславное желание услышать «Теперь все боятся тебя».

— А теперь все боятся Роджера.

Сон как рукой сняло. Джек снова повернулся к нему лицом и напряжённо замер, впервые за долгое время застыв в нерешительности. Ударить Ральфа? Наказать за наглость? Или, всё же, прислушаться? Ральф не был дураком, о нет, хотя до Хрюши ему, конечно, было далеко. Джек помянул Роджера всеми бранными словами, которые знал: Хрюша был им нужен, что ни говори. Хрюша всегда был им нужен. Он раздражал, бесил Джека, выводил из себя с самого дня их знакомства и до последнего, когда Роджер, взбешённый его бесконечным нытьём, раскроил ему голову. Но Хрюша был умный, и Джек теперь, повзрослев, запоздало понимал, что Хрюша пригодился бы ему. Сейчас, когда еды едва хватает. Сейчас, когда на племя яростно набросились болезни. Сейчас, когда Роджер выходит из-под контроля.

Хрюша был нужен.

Это была ещё одна капля в чашу весов, ещё одна непростительная оплошность. Неприязнь Джека укрепилась: Роджер умудрился убить самого умного из них. Тогда, в угаре вседозволенности, опьянённый властью, Джек попустил Роджеру непослушание. В конце концов, Хрюша был тряпкой, о которую приятно вытереть ноги, и его смерть тогда показалась забавой и избавлением от занудства. Но теперь, почувствовав, что такое настоящее бремя власти, Джек понял, что он бы, пожалуй, держал Хрюшу при себе. Шпынял его, срывал на нём злость, потешался, но слушал его советы. Потому что он был как раз тем, кого убивать нельзя. Убить можно было Саймона. Убить можно было даже Ральфа, потому что на самом деле его жизнь не имела большого значения. Джек оставил ему жизнь шутки ради, для забавы и развлечения, но и теперь, после стольких лет проведённых бок о бок — пусть даже в качестве врагов — он мог бы убить его и не моргнул бы глазом.

Но Хрюшу убивать было нельзя.

Ральф, конечно, на роль советника худо-бедно тоже годился. Он, по крайней мере, всегда мыслил с Хрюшей в унисон и теперь, может, смог бы что-то подсказать. Джеку не хотелось бы показаться ему слабым, но все эти годы Роджер был его подспорьем. Ненадёжным, сумасшедшим, кровожадным подспорьем. А теперь он выходил из-под контроля, и посоветоваться с кем-то было надо. Да ещё и Ральф тут со своей проницательностью. Джек, конечно, и сам видел, что Роджер наглеет, но со стороны Ральфа вот так бросать ему это в лицо было возмутительно. Это было настоящее дебоширство, хоть и чистая правда.

— Боятся Роджера, говоришь? А ты — боишься?

— Боюсь, — честно сознался Ральф. Он давно понял, что лгать на острове бессмысленно. Лгать хозяину острова — тем более. Они все здесь были словно обнажены, вывернуты наизнанку, и прятать что-то в себе было почти невозможно. — Я вижу, что происходит, Джек. Все видят. Роджер больше не твой цепной пёс, и он больше тебе не друг. Вся потеха в том, что медленно, но верно ты оказываешься на моём месте. Зато Роджеру нечего бояться — его никто не в состоянии будет свергнуть, если он убьёт тебя и захватит власть. Так было изначально. Нас было трое: ты, я и он. Когда он расправится с нами обоими, никто не помешает ему устроить резню.

— Ты настолько уверен, что он собирается претендовать на место Вождя?

— А разве _ты_ в этом не уверен? Он не выполняет твоих приказов, он делает всё, что ему вздумается, меняет малышей, так часто, как ему хочется, даже отбирает их у других охотников. Ты для него больше не Вождь, ты — не авторитет, и он только ждёт момента, чтобы ударить в спину. Я ненавижу тебя, Джек. Но его я ненавижу больше. Ты гадкая сволочь, но он ещё хуже тебя. Я не хочу другого Вождя, и племя не хочет.

Джек самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и Ральф позволил себе повести себя неуважительно: лягнул его пяткой по ноге изо всех сил.

— Из двух зол я выбираю меньшее, вот и всё. Нечего тут улыбаться. С тобой мы хотя бы знаем, чего ждать. Его боятся даже сейчас, когда Вождь — ты. А если Вождём станет он, повторится… — Ральф сглотнул, отгоняя застарелые боль и страх, — то, старое. Всё по новой, только ещё хуже.

— И скоро он ударит, как думаешь? — в голосе Джека послышалось волнение. Ральфу даже показалось, что он различает страх и панику.

— Скоро. Он давно вышел из-под контроля, но сейчас он ведёт себя нагло, как никогда. Племя его боится, наверное, не станет давать отпор, хоть и не хочет его власти, и он этим воспользуется. И тогда торчать твоей голове на палке, заточенной с двух концов.

На несколько секунд стало тихо, как в могиле. Холодный ночной ветер трепал пальмовые листья где-то внизу, на постах перекликались охотники. С площадки, из шалашей племени приглушённо слышались характерные звуки.

— Ты боишься? — спросил Ральф.

— Я ничего не боюсь, — Джек вскинулся, будто его подстрелили.

Это было так по-детски и смешно, что Ральф даже улыбнулся. Он и забыл, что когда-то ведь они правда были детьми — до этого проклятого острова. Ходили в школу, ели тосты по утрам, катались на велосипедах. Это казалось какой-то выдумкой, нелепым миражом. Казалось, не было никакой Англии, не было книжек с картинками, не было пони, которого весело было кормить сахаром. Был только остров, опаляемый беспощадным солнцем, обагрённый кровью невинных детей, превратившийся в настоящий ад на Земле.

Конечно, Джек боялся. Он был всесильный Вождь, власть и закон этого острова, но власть потихоньку ускользала у него из рук, и он на мгновение снова стал мальчишкой. Джеком Меридью, старостой церковного хора.

— Ты боишься, — на этот раз в голосе Ральфа не было вопросительной интонации. — Ты очень его боишься, Джек, я знаю. И он тоже знает.

— Не с ним ли ты заодно? — Джек повернул к нему голову, и его горящий взгляд выдавал не только способность, но и желание прикончить Ральфа здесь же, немедленно.

— Меня он убьёт ещё раньше, чем тебя, — Ральф был спокоен, и его спокойствие каким-то немыслимым образом передалось и Джеку. — Мне незачем быть с ним в сговоре против тебя. Я же сказал, между ним и тобой я выбираю тебя.

— Значит, я должен убить его раньше, — подытожил Джек и повернулся к Ральфу спиной. Это было ясным знаком того, что даже если Ральф и хочет что-то сказать, лучше ему держать язык за зубами.

Правда, последнее время Ральф иногда позволял себе нарушать это правило. Но не сегодня: смерть Роджера казалась выходом и ему самому, увы. Он знал, что убийство — это всегда плохо, но в данном случае речь шла о том, чтобы избавиться от человека до того, как он стал кровавым тираном. Предотвратить новое зло в зачатке, подрубить на корню.

Ральф повернулся на бок и устроился, касаясь спиной спины Джека. Так было куда теплее.

***

Джек нехотя и с трудом приоткрыл слипшиеся веки. Было ещё довольно темно, но птицы уже орали, как сумасшедшие. Снизу, с площадки слышался приглушённый шум голосов, треск разжигаемого огня: малыши готовили завтрак.

Ральф спросонья поворочался, придвинулся ближе и перекинул руку через его живот. Тёплая шершавая от многолетнего физического труда ладонь приятно прошлась по коже и застыла на боку.

Джек позволил себе полениться. Он был ранней пташкой — за годы, проведённые на острове хочешь не хочешь, а научишься вставать с рассветом. Но сегодня, в День Отдыха, можно было и поваляться. Ведь охотники наверняка ещё спали, только дежурные малыши поднялись, чтобы приготовить еду к пробуждению Вождя и его друзей. Спал и Морис, и Билл, и близнецы, и Роджер.

Малышей, принадлежащих кому-то из охотников, реже ставили на общие дежурства: их задача была раздвигать ноги в любое время суток, а не вставать до рассвета и готовить еду на всё племя. Зато собственные хозяева могли приказать им принести фруктов или рыбы лично для себя, но это было куда проще.

Поначалу малыши были шокированы тем, что вытворяют с ними охотники, но вскоре поняли, насколько это выгодно. Если ты «чей-то», тебя не заставят тяжело работать, накормят лучше, чем остальных, а потом, может быть, даже разрешат поохотиться. Не завидовали только малышам Роджера. Даже охотники порой брезгливо морщились и втягивали головы в плечи, когда из его палатки доносились сдавленные отчаянные вопли, а уж малыши и вовсе жались кто друг к другу, а кому повезло больше — к своему охотнику. И даже Вождь поглядывал сочувственно на их багровые синяки, корочки запёкшейся крови в местах укусов и ссаженные коленки. Правда, теперь-то у Роджера остался один единственный малыш, и из их палатки теперь неслись стоны хоть и болезненные, но исполненные наслаждения.

Но сейчас не хотелось думать о Роджере. Рядом спокойно спал Ральф, сквозь сон обнимающий его тяжёлой рукой. И сейчас не надо было спорить с ним, ругаться, сносить его укоризненные взгляды. Конечно, он проснётся уже совсем скоро, отдёрнет случайно приютившуюся на груди Джека руку, ничего не скажет — побежит помогать малышам. Наступит новый день, и Ральф будет как обычно мерить Джека презрительным и укоряющим взглядом, а Джек будет беситься от этого и молчать. Но сейчас Ральф выглядит тихим, спокойным, по-детски мирным — совсем как тогда, много лет назад, когда ему было двенадцать, и он ещё не знал, чем обернётся их увеселительный пикник, затянувшийся на столько лет.

Кстати, а сколько именно? Джек призадумался и почесал щёку, размазывая вчерашний боевой раскрас. Ему совершенно точно было тринадцать тогда. Шёл четырнадцатый год, когда началась война и его забрали прямо из школы и увезли в аэропорт. Прикинув и посчитав в уме, Джек решил, что ему было пятнадцать, когда Роджер убил Хрюшу — волосы у них тогда уже порядочно отросли, мешались и лезли в глаза, и приходилось собирать их в хвостики — тогда они ещё не догадались срезать волосы ножом — а значит, прошла где-то пара лет.

Джек помнил, как они тогда выглядели, все они: Ральф, близнецы, Билл, Морис. Они были мальчишками, угловатыми и костлявыми. А теперь он смотрел на своё племя и не узнавал его — охотники раздались в плечах, красный детский загар сменился бронзовым, скулы выдались, больше не скрываемые детскими щёчками, мускулистые руки, ноги и спины могли выносить длиннейшие пробежки и тропическое безжалостное солнце. Не дети, а молодые сильные мужчины толпились теперь у его трона, да и он сам стал мужчиной. Он помнил, как это досадно — быть маленьким и слабым, но теперь досады не было: он был самым высоким в племени, одним из самых сильных.

Правда, собственное физическое развитие не приблизило его к той цифре, которая хоть примерно обозначила бы количество проведённых на острове лет. Рассчитать это было, пожалуй, проще по малышам. Попав на остров, они ещё просились к маме и писались по ночам. Кажется, им было лет по шесть, кому-то — по семь. А теперь и они сами превратились в статных загорелых юношей, натренированных не столько охотой, сколько физическим трудом и плаванием. Детская угловатость уже не портила почти никого из них, и Джек предположил, что им должно быть от шестнадцати до восемнадцати лет. Тем нелепее было по привычке звать их «малышами», но так уж повелось. Ни одно название, установленное с началом власти Джека, не поменялось, и малыши так и остались малышами, хотя некоторым было недалеко до двадцати лет.

Джек тихо присвистнул, прикинув, что ему самому, выходит, около двадцати трёх или даже двадцати пяти лет, и живут они на острове десять лет.

На свист отреагировал Ральф. Он приподнялся на локте, хмуро глядя из-под нависшей светлой чёлки, и глянул на Джека.

— Что? — и, как Джек и думал, отдёрнул руку, которая без воли хозяина устроилась там, где не надо.

— Спи, ещё рано.

Ральф открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь язвительное и злое, но Джек опередил его — выпутался из-под общего импровизированного одеяла, поднялся и вышел из пещеры, на короткое время перекрыв свет. Ральф сонно покачал головой ему в след, устроился головой на свежей охапке листьев и попытался заснуть, но не смог. Проклятый Джек своим свистом разбудил его окончательно, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как вылезти из палатки и потащиться за ним.

Заметив Ральфа сзади, Джек ничего не сказал. Они шли долго, и Ральф сонно ёжился на прохладном утреннем воздухе.

— А куда мы идём, позволь спросить?

Джек хмыкнул.

— Я тебя с собой не звал. Можешь и не идти. Я иду на гору, посмотреть, где там это свиное логово. И правда ли их там так много.

Ральф кивнул и замолчал. Он сам не знал, зачем увязался за Джеком в День Отдыха, когда можно было отоспаться вволю, но теперь поворачивать назад было уже поздно.

Джек шёл уверенно, точно зная направление и переходя с одной тропы на другую, ни секунды не сомневаясь. Вокруг шумел сочной листвой тропический лес, громко кричали птицы, где-то на грани слышимости шелестел прибой. В джунглях было красиво, и Ральф снова забылся; даже маячившая впереди загорелая, на этот раз не раскрашенная спина не мешала.

Пока они шли, стало тепло, а потом жарко — день вступал в свои права. Карабкаться на гору при таком солнцепёке было довольно тяжело, но Ральф помнил, что Джек его не звал, и теперь мучился молча.

Свиное логово, и впрямь, оказалось на старом месте. Давно никем не пуганые свиньи валялись в теньке, разморённые и не чующие опасности. На самом деле, опасности и не было, Джек ведь явился сюда не убивать, а только убедиться, что еды на острове снова вдоволь. У них и самих было порядочно свиней в загонах, но дикие свиньи в любом случае были подспорьем.

Джек повернулся к Ральфу и прошептал одними губами:

— Две матки, видишь? Завтра изловим поросят и отнесём в загоны.

Ральф одобрительно кивнул и горько подумал: эх, вот если бы сразу так. Как Хрюша и говорил.

Они ушли беззвучно, не потревожив спящее стадо. Стало невыносимо жарко, и Ральф проклял себя за то, что пошёл с Джеком. Тем более что путь назад, самый короткий и лёгкий, лежал через Поляну Голубых Цветов, с которой было связано столько воспоминаний, и хороших, и плохих, тревожить которые не хотелось.

Здесь они с Саймоном оглядывали остров в первый день. Здесь они нашли мёртвого лётчика, про которого кричал Саймон, когда племя раздирало его на части.

Конечно, поначалу они не подходили к Поляне Голубых Цветов — от неё далеко и во все концы несло запахом гниения. Несколько лет дикари боялись и сунуться на гору, где тлел несчастный «зверь», которого так испугались близнецы. Но потом, став постарше и посмелее, Джек приказал притащить лётчика в крепость. Скафандр выкинули, ткань парашюта натянули над палатками охотников, а голый коричневый скелет повесили над троном Джека. Выглядело мерзко и устрашающе, как раз так, как Джек любил. Бурые поначалу кости побелели на солнце и теперь, когда к ним все привыкли, не вызывали ни гадливости, ни благоговейного трепета.

И всё-таки, на Поляне Голубых Цветов тянуло остановиться и подумать. Первым остановился Джек. Он сложил ладони и прикрыл ими глаза от солнца, оглядывая бесконечную голубую даль. Ральф встал рядом и тоже посмотрел на океан. Джек улыбнулся своим мыслям, и лицо его вдруг стало совсем человеческое и не страшное.

— Помнишь?

Ральфу не надо было слышать продолжение, чтобы понять, что Джек говорит о разведке. О первом дне их единства, об их первоначальной дружбе.

— Помню. — Ральф тоже улыбнулся. Тогда всё было совсем иначе, тогда остров был райским уголком, где можно было отдохнуть и повеселиться до приезда взрослых. Но взрослые не явились и не забрали их. А теперь они, кажется, сами стали взрослыми.

— Скажи, а ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему у нас всё пошло ТАК? — Ральф повернулся к Джеку и всмотрелся в его хищный профиль.

— Чего задумываться, если я знаю?

Такого ответа Ральф не ожидал, и теперь его разбирало любопытство.

— И что же ты знаешь?

— Из-за тебя.

Ральф ошарашенно посмотрел на Джека, сомневаясь, правильно ли расслышал.

— Из-за… меня? По-моему, из-за тебя!

— Нет, Ральф. Мы с тобой могли бы быть равными по силе. Каждый отвечал бы за своё: ты с малышами за костёр, я с охотниками за мясо. Но тебе понадобилось прибрать к рукам всех сразу. Тебе, знаешь, вообще следовало поменьше выставляться.

— Но… — Ральф задохнулся и возмущённо покраснел. — Но я ведь был прав!

— В этом твоя беда, Ральф. Тебе кажется, что ты всегда прав. Но давай ты посмотришь на всё, что произошло, моими глазами. Мы попали на остров, и все выбрали тебя главным. Хороший из тебя получился лидер? Да нет, не очень. Никто у тебя не работал, все знай только болтали на собраниях да нарушали правила. Надо было меня главным сделать, с самого начала.

— Ну, теперь ты главный. И что, это как-то решило хоть одну нашу проблему?

— Это было несправедливо, — Джек пропустил замечание Ральфа мимо ушей. — Все выбрали тебя, и ты сказал, что хор остаётся мне. А в итоге, когда я забрал свой хор на охоту — свой, чёрт возьми, хор — ты закатил такой скандал, что… — Джек помолчал. Его вдруг так потянуло на откровенности, что он понял: ещё чуть-чуть, и он выболтает всю свою подноготную. — А, к чёрту. Я хотел быть главным, Ральф, но выбрали эти идиоты тебя. Тогда — и это логично — я должен был стать вторым по старшинству.

— Но так и было!

— Нет, Ральф, так не было. При тебе вечно ошивался Жирняй со своими нотациями и нытьём. И чуть что, ты бежал плакаться и советоваться к нему. К нему, а не ко мне. И я был прав, когда говорил, что нам мясо нужно, а ты меня не слушал. И я готов был простить тебе твою упёртость, но в тот день, когда я впервые добыл мясо, я тебя возненавидел. Потому что я делал свою работу. Я принёс мясо, и я… Я знаешь как был счастлив? И знаешь, как я хотел поделиться этим счастьем с тобой? Я правда жалел, что тебя с нами не было. Но так случилось, что именно в этот день, в этот час мимо прошёл корабль. Я виноват в этом? Нет. Я виноват в том, что забрал близнецов с поста. Но они, чёрт возьми, мои охотники, и я имел право их забрать. Ты так кричал, обвинял меня во всех смертных грехах, даже вынудил извиниться перед тобой публично. Ты мой триумф сделал позором. А теперь ответь мне на вопрос, который мучает меня все эти годы. Если помнишь, конечно. В тот момент, когда я охотился, что делал ты?

Ральф замолчал. Ему не надо было вспоминать — он и так помнил тот роковой день прекрасно. Но теперь, выслушав Джека, он понял, к чему тот клонил.

— Ну же, Ральф. Что ты делал?

— Купался, — щёки Ральфа покраснели.

— Ты купался. Скажи мне одну простую вещь, Ральф. Почему ты не был у костра сам? Почему ты не следил за ним и за тем, как несут караул охотники?

— Потому что я положился на тебя.

— Опять виноват я? — Джек недобро сощурился. — Ральф, ты когда-нибудь слышал, что рыба гниёт с головы? И ответственность всегда несёт главный? Я увёл близнецов, чтобы делать дело, а ты прохлаждался, а потом свалил всю вину на меня. И то, что костёр потух, было твоим недосмотром. И вообще ты вёл себя как задница, но никак не хочешь это признать. Ты унизил меня, а потом искренне недоумевал, за что я так тебя ненавижу.

— Но я же просто хотел, чтобы нас спасли! — Ральф в отчаянии посмотрел Джеку в глаза. — Ведь и ты хотел! Признайся, что ты этого хочешь и сейчас!

— Нет, не хочу.

Ральф сдавленно выдохнул; брови надломились, придавая лицу жалкое выражение. Джек снисходительно улыбнулся, как ребёнку или полоумному, и спросил:

— Кто я, Ральф?

— Вождь.

Ральф ответил без тени усмешки, без иронии в голосе. Даже взгляд его был серьёзен. Он, наконец, запомнил, что Джека лучше называть так, как он того хочет. К тому же, это было чистейшей правдой — Джек был Вождём, и этот титул, поначалу смехотворный и глупый, теперь въелся в мозги и сопровождал Джека неотступно. Как когда-то безымянного мальчика все звали Хрюшей и никто, никто этому не удивлялся и не считал это нелепым. Ральф наедине порой ещё звал его Джеком, но только по привычке и рассеянности.

— Именно. Я — Вождь. Я — власть и закон, хозяин острова, и сила на моей стороне. Но это только здесь. На этом клочке суши я владею и тобой, и всеми ими, — Джек пренебрежительно кивнул на копошившееся в крепости племя, которое было прекрасно видно. — Каждым деревом, каждым фруктом, каждой свиньёй. Но скажи мне, Ральф, кем я буду, если вернусь? Сколько нам лет? Сколько нам было, когда мы сюда попали?

— Мне было двенадцать, почти тринадцать. Тебе, должно быть, тоже, ну или чуть больше.

— А сейчас?

— Должно быть от двадцати до двадцати пяти, наверное.

— Мы молокососы, Ральф. Щенки. Мальчишки. Здесь я — хозяин целого острова. Там — почти ребёнок. И я _не хочу_ быть щенком, Ральф.

— Лучше быть дикарём и людоедом? — Ральф сначала сказал и не успел подумать. Джек замахнулся, Ральф зажмурился, но удара не последовало. Джек опустил руку и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Да, если ты Вождь дикарей и людоедов.

— А как же племя? Тебе всё равно, чего хотят они?

— Поверь мне, что ничего другого они уже не хотят, — с комической, но незыблемой убеждённостью ответил Джек. — Они счастливы.

Ральф только махнул рукой: против такой непробиваемой самоуверенности бороться было трудно.


	4. Амулет на удачу

«Но вспять безумцев не поворотить —  
Они уже согласны заплатить:  
Любой ценой — и жизнью бы рискнули, —  
Чтобы не дать порвать, чтоб сохранить  
Волшебную невидимую нить,  
Которую меж ними протянули».  
© В. Высоцкий

 

Утро стояло пасмурное и влажное. По всему было видно, что надвигается ливень: низкие серые облака зависли над островом, сливаясь с водой на горизонте, птицы в джунглях притихли, всё вокруг будто застыло, ожидая, когда дождь обрушится на землю и море.

В лагуне пока было спокойно, и вода как всегда была голубая. Далеко в океане волны поднимались уже нешуточные, но здесь, в чаше кораллового рифа вода была чистая и прозрачная.

— Она тёплая, прыгай, — голова Эрика торчала над водой, мерно покачиваясь на волнах.

Сэм сидел на маленьком утёсе, скорее даже просто крупном камне и внимательно всматривался в воду. Гарпун в его руках застыл, готовый в любой момент пронзить водную гладь и вытащить на воздух новую рыбину.

— Погоди, вон там большая плывёт. Не двигайся, а то спугнёшь.

Эрик послушно постарался застыть, только чуть перебирал в воде ногами, чтобы не опуститься ниже. Сэм сделал резкий выпад рукой и поднял гарпун наверх. На острие билась ещё живая рыба; Сэм снял её и ударил головой о камень. Оставив гарпун и весь улов на скале, он присел, разогнулся и почти бесшумно вошёл в воду в двух-трёх метрах от брата.

Вода и впрямь была тёплая, но попрохладнее воздуха. Приятно было окунуться в неё после двух часов, проведённых на раскалённом камне, когда жара как что-то осязаемое перекатывалась в воздухе. Эрик улыбнулся и нырнул. За те два часа, что Сэм проторчал на скале, он несколько раз спускался на дно лагуны и успел натаскать на поверхность моллюсков — они теперь лежали рядом с уловом Сэма, на камне.

Сэм последовал примеру брата и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, нырнул. За годы, проведённые на острове, все охотники научились мастерски нырять и задерживать дыхание на достаточно долгое время. Но теперь они плыли неглубоко, не пытались добраться до дна, только смотрели на него: оно было пёстрое, красочное, волшебное. Внизу плавали мелкие рыбёшки, танцевали колышимые течением живые кораллы.

Воздуха стало не хватать, и близнецы, не сговариваясь, вынырнули. Гроза надвигалась, и оставаться в океане дольше было опасно.

Добравшись до скалы, Эрик и Сэм сложили весь улов в большие листы и перевязали их лианами.

— Успеть бы до дождя, — нахмурился Сэм.

— Ты и так мокрый, какая тебе разница? — Эрик улыбнулся брату и, прижав свой лист с рыбой к груди одной рукой, нырнул и поплыл к берегу. Сэм прыгнул следом.

Выбравшись на пляж, они стряхнули воду с волос, достававших им только до скул — они не любили, когда волосы сильно отрастают и мешаются, и срезали их довольно часто. Эрик поёжился: становилось холодно.

— Побежали, побежали, может быть, успеем, — Сэм подтолкнул его в спину, и они пустились бежать, продираясь сквозь чащобу.

Дождь всё-таки застал их на середине пути. К счастью, он был тёплый. Стена капель обрушилась на землю, и близнецы едва-едва успели забежать под низкую пальму с широкими толстыми листьями. Капли всё равно попадали на них, но не так обильно, и Эрикисэм решили переждать ливень здесь. Конечно, он мог продлиться несколько часов, но всё-таки была надежда, что непогода скоро закончится.

Эрик забрал у Сэма его кулёк с рыбой и повесил вместе со своим на пальму, зацепив за выступ на стволе.

— Не в руках же их держать всё это время, — пожал он плечами.

Чтобы зацепить лианы, связывающие листья с добычей, Эрику пришлось изрядно постараться, потому что они всё время соскальзывали. Он неудобно извернулся и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до более удобного выступа, а когда справился с задачей и повернулся назад, Сэм приятно проскользнул ладонями по бокам и обнял его, прижимая к шершавому стволу.

Эрик сам вытянул шею и ткнулся губами в улыбающиеся губы Сэма. Несколько секунд они так и стояли, касаясь друг друга губами и носами, а потом Сэм мягко скользнул языком в рот Эрику, и тот обхватил его ладонями за скулы.

Они целовались долго и медленно, неспешно поглаживая друг друга по рукам и плечам, тёплые капли дождя приятно щекотали кожу. Руки Сэма спустились с чувствительных боков на бёдра, и Эрик выдохнул ему в губы и запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в ствол пальмы, подставляя беззащитное горло. Сэм прижался губами к нежной коже под подбородком, к бьющейся артерии, прикусил кадык; Эрик вздрогнул, но не дёрнулся и не попытался отстраниться: он доверял Сэму как себе самому.

Они были единственными на острове, чьи отношения нельзя было описать словами «болезненные» или «жестокие». Они не были похожи на непонятные, построенные на рабстве отношения Джека и Ральфа, не были похожи на отношения Роджера и Генри, основанные на одинаковой нездоровой любви к насилию и боли. Пожалуй, Сэм и Эрик были единственными, кто умудрился романтический пейзаж необитаемого острова превратить для себя в настоящий рай, где можно было любить друг друга на мягкой траве среди цветов и кормить фруктами и ягодами с рук, вдвоём плавать в прозрачных водах голубой лагуны, соприкасаясь нагими золотистыми от загара телами, и гулять по джунглям.

Ральф порой признавался самому себе в том, что ужасно им завидует. Он не имел в виду Джека, но порой ему думалось: как было бы хорошо, если бы рядом был не жестокий эгоистичный тиран, а человек любящий, заботливый, с которым можно поговорить по душам, поделиться переживаниями и мечтами. Такой человек, при виде которого Ральф бы улыбался, а не ёжился и старался стать незаметнее.

Близнецы редко расставались друг с другом больше, чем на час. Их словно магнитом тянуло друг к другу, они с самого детства не противились этому притяжению: только попав на остров, еще будучи маленькими, они были так неразлучны, что их путали и стали в итоге звать одним общим именем, забыв, кто из них Эрик, а кто Сэм. Может быть, это помнил лишь Ральф.

Они единственные звали друг друга своими именами. Было что-то важное и сокровенное в том, что никто их не различает, кроме них самих. И что их настоящие имена — Эрик и Сэм — уже много лет заменяются странным гибридом, как бы сплачивающим их в глазах племени в единое целое. Им это нравилось.

Они целовались долго, неспешно, нежно, и не заметили, сколько прошло времени, но дождь не переставал.

— Знаешь что, пойдём-ка домой? И правда, всё равно мокрые, а там хоть обсохнем.

Эрик кивнул, коротко чмокнул брата в губы и снял с пальмы кульки с уловом. По пути к крепости близнецы промокли до костей и замёрзли, зато Джек глянул на них одобрительно, увидев, сколько рыбы они принесли.

Забившись в свою палатку, они разделись донага и улеглись под общее одеяло из пальмовых листьев и свиных шкур. Под ткань парашюта вода не попадала, в палатке было тепло и сухо, и, прижавшись друг к другу, они скоро согрелись. Сэм лежал чуть пониже, устроившись щекой на плече Эрика, и тот рассеянно пропускал сквозь пальцы его начавшие подсыхать волосы.

— Хорошо, да? — сонно спросил Эрик, поворачивая голову и прижимаясь щекой к братниной макушке.

— Тепло, — согласился Сэм, стискивая Эрика покрепче. Они оба улыбнулись.

Дождь ритмично и упруго барабанил по плотной ткани парашюта, и его мерная дробь навевала сон. Эрик завозился, повернулся на бок и прижался к Сэму спиной, тот обнял его, прикасаясь губами к загривку. 

На улице быстро темнело, дождь не переставал, и ужин готовили под естественным навесом скалы, чтобы вода не потушила костёр. Все разобрали жареную рыбу и свинину по палаткам, чтобы не мокнуть, и кто-то из малышей, кажется, Гарри, принёс несколько кусков в палатку Эрикисэма, но, увидев, что они оба спят, беззвучно ушёл, оставив еду у самого входа.

***

Генри отряхнул камушек, в последний раз провёл по нему пальцами и отложил. Получилось, вроде бы, неплохо: он, как смог, обтесал его другим, более твёрдым камнем, потратив на это почти две недели, покрыл белой глиной и прокалил на солнце. Обвёл естественные узоры глиной разных цветов — голубой и красной — и снова прокалил. Выглядело достаточно ровно и опрятно, и Генри не сомневался в результате — он не торопился, не ляпал кое-как, работал медленно и кропотливо. Он даже попросил помощи у Билла, и тот проделал ему в вершине камушка дырку, так что теперь его можно было повесить на шею, на верёвочку из свиной жилы.

Забитая им самим свинья, его первый охотничий трофей, как раз и обеспечила его искомым шнурком — им он тоже занимался старательно: промыл в море, чтобы он напитался солью и не гнил, выкладывал каждый день на солнце, и, наконец, сушёная жила сжалась, окрепла и стала прочной верёвочкой, на которую можно повесить камень меньше трёх сантиметров в длину.

Теперь оставалось только подарить амулет Роджеру, но как раз этого-то Генри и боялся. Он помнил, как отреагировал его охотник на разговоры о привязанности, и опасался, что подарок рассердит Роджера ещё больше. Но надо было решаться. Поэтому, когда Роджер вернулся с рыбалки, горячий, вспотевший, с растрёпанными мокрыми волосами, Генри улыбнулся ему и подсел поближе.

— Чего? — недружелюбно спросил Роджер, косясь на юношу.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — Генри снова улыбнулся и протянул Роджеру сомкнутый кулак.

Будь на месте Генри кто-то из его предшественников, Роджер уже ударил бы его — не ждал от них подарков, только удара в спину. Знал, как они его ненавидят и боятся. Но Генри, по всему выходило, его любил, и Роджер с удивлением понял, что подвоха не ждёт.

— Ну, чего там у тебя? Показывай.

Генри разжал кулак и продемонстрировал амулет на верёвочке, немного неправильной формы, но красивый и раскрашенный со вкусом. Роджер ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ и взял побрякушку с тёплой мозолистой ладони.

— Мне?

— Тебе, — согласился Генри, кладя острый подбородок Роджеру на плечо. — Нравится?

— Неплохо, — Роджер накинул его на шею. — От чего-то или просто?

— Наверное, для хорошей охоты. Для везения.

Роджер насмешливо фыркнул — в амулеты он не верил — но всё же не снял. Понравилось. Наверное, стоило поблагодарить, но он промолчал. Генри так и сидел, положив подбородок ему на плечо и глядя на гарпун, лежащий у Роджера на коленях. Роджер не прогнал его (Генри он никогда от себя не прогонял), и это уже было чем-то вроде благодарности. Такой, на которую Роджер был способен. А Генри ничего больше и не нужно было.


	5. Генри

«Я знаю: не щадя моих желаний,  
Смерть унесет и друга моего».  
©У. Шекспир «Сонет 64»

 

Роджер впервые в своей жизни за кого-то испугался. Он вообще был мало способен на эмоции, но, увидев, как Генри вскрикивает и неловко падает, сбитый с ног слабой волной, он забеспокоился. Бросился назад, выхватил захлёбывающегося Генри из воды и глянул ему в глаза.

— Что? — больше Роджер ничего выговорить не смог, потому что губы у Генри были белые, а глаза покраснели от боли. Не в волне было дело и не в падении.

Генри невнятно застонал, опустил ногу и тут же громко болезненно вскрикнул, хватаясь за плечи Роджера. Не теряя больше ни минуты, Роджер закинул его на плечо и вынес на берег, усадил на мягкий песок и крепко взял за норовящую вырваться ногу, стиснул лодыжку.

Из места между пяткой и пальцами, из свода стопы торчала длинная игла, широкая с одного конца и сужающаяся к другому, которым вонзилась в ногу. Роджер сталкивался с таким: был у них один парнишка, наступивший на ядовитого морского ежа. Не прожил и четырёх дней.

Роджер знал, что иглу нельзя вытаскивать, иначе яд попадет в кровь вдвое быстрее, поэтому он без слов подхватил Генри на руки и понёс в крепость. Он не знал, зачем. Он понимал, что Генри поможет только чудо, а в чудеса не верил. Генри был не жилец, но Роджер всё равно упрямо тащил его, продираясь сквозь джунгли, в их шалаш. Об умиральне он и не думал, хотя теперь Генри было там самое место.

Сам Генри пока ничего не понял. Ноге было больно, и он думал, что Роджер просто вытащит иглу, как только они окажутся в крепости. К тому же, ему польстило то, как испуганно Роджер смотрел на него. Переживал, значит. Генри даже пригрелся у него на руках и начал засыпать, хотя пульсирующая боль в ступне не давала забыться окончательно, и очнулся уже только в шалаше, на мягком настиле из трав и листьев. Роджер молча вышел и вернулся с несколькими свиными жилами и тонкой лианой, также молча взял Генри за лодыжку и крепко обвязал икру всеми удавками сразу, перекрывая ток крови. Генри было больно, но он и не пикнул.

Роджер осторожно взял ступню в руки и без предупреждения выдернул иглу. Генри хрипло вскрикнул, по ступне разлилось жжение. Роджер отбросил иглу в сторону и критически осмотрел своего пациента. Генри морщился, даже покраснел от боли.

— Генри, может быть, мне придётся отрезать тебе ногу, — просто и без обиняков сказал Роджер. Генри хотел было расхохотаться над смешной шуткой, но Роджер смотрел тяжело, напряжённо и очень серьёзно.

— Что, правда? — губы Генри побелели.

— Да. Ёж был ядовитый, если не отрезать ступню, умрёшь через четыре дня.

Кажется, Роджер был настроен на решительные действия, и Генри почувствовал, что сейчас расплачется.

— Не надо, Роджер, пожалуйста, не надо. Обойдётся, зачем резать, я же не перенесу, я…

— Молчи. Это даёт хоть какую-то надежду. Я принесу тебе перебродивших фруктов и попрошу у Джека нож. Но фрукты не перекроют всю боль, так что терпи.

Он поднялся и вышел из шалаша, оставив Генри подвывать от страха.

Джек нашёлся у костра в окружении охотников. Они делили улов и громко говорили, поторапливали малышей, разводивших огонь.

— Джек, — Роджер поманил его в сторону. — Мне нужен нож.

Джек напрягся, припомнив свою клятву не давать нож никому, а в особенности Роджеру.

— Зачем? — Джек прищурился и смерил Роджера подозрительным взглядом. Он в самом деле выглядел непривычно взволнованным.

— Генри наступил на ежа, ядовитого.

— Хочешь пустить ему кровь? — Джек сразу забыл о своём недоверии. Похоже, Роджер говорил правду.

— Нет, вообще-то я хотел отрезать ногу, но твой вариант тоже годится. Так ты дашь?

— Конечно, держи, — Джек не замялся ни на секунду, вытащил из-за пояса нож и протянул его Роджеру. — Помочь тебе?

Роджер представил себе экзекуцию и решил, что помощь ему и впрямь понадобится. Что при пускании крови, что при неумелой ампутации, Генри будет орать как резаный и брыкаться.

— Да, давай. А лучше позвать ещё кого-нибудь.

— Нет, для пары порезов нас двоих хватит, — Джек направился к палатке Роджера, не испытывая естественного беспокойства по поводу того, что сам Роджер идёт прямо за ним с хорошо отточенным ножом в руке.

Генри лежал на подстилке и крупно дрожал. Он редко пересекался с Вождём в замкнутом пространстве и уж точно давным-давно не вступал с ним в разговоры. Наверное, лет десять. Так что он немного струхнул, когда в палатку первым вошёл не Роджер, а Джек. Однако с появлением Роджера стало только хуже — в руке он держал нож.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, Роджер, — шептал Генри бескровными губами и смотрел на Роджера умоляюще, жалобно. Роджера это проняло, и он поспешил успокоить его.

— Не трясись, не будем отрезать. Я только пущу тебе кровь, чтобы вышел яд.

Генри заметно расслабился и шумно выдохнул, даже прикрыв от облегчения глаза.

— Больно всё равно будет, так что Джек тебя подержит, — Роджер так волновался, что назвал Вождя по имени, а тот не обратил внимания. Он уже садился на Генри верхом, лицом к ногам, чтобы придерживать и руки, и ноги. Генри послушно втиснул руки между своими боками и бёдрами Джека, приподнял обмотанную, уже скверно покрасневшую ногу. Роджер взял её странно бережно, осмотрел место прокола, нахмурился, увидев, как далеко уже расползлось заражение, и резким движением надрезал вену на лодыжке у косточки. Это было не столь больно, как предполагал Генри, и он только сжал зубы и застонал. Роджер улыбнулся одобрительно, но Генри этого не видел.

Тёмная венозная кровь потекла Роджеру на руки, и он отчётливо увидел, как нога бледнеет и принимает более здоровый цвет. Синеву можно было скорее объяснить пережатыми сосудами, чем реакцией на яд. Генри облегчённо вздохнул, и Джек слез с него — держать не понадобилось.

Джеку показалось, что тёмное, хмурое лицо Роджера просветлело. На Вождя, правда, это произвело мало впечатления. Роджер, привязавшись к Генри, не переставал быть садистом, подонком и угрозой его, Джека, власти.

— Отдавай нож, — Джек встал рядом с Роджером, глядя на него хмуро, и требовательно протянул руку ладонью вверх.

Роджер поднял глаза, непривычно смирные, и сказал:

— А вдруг ещё раз пустить придётся? А если я не успею до тебя добежать?

Вождь помедлил, пораскинул мозгами, и ушёл, не сказав ни слова, оставил нож Роджеру. Он решил, что заберёт нож, как только Генри пойдёт на поправку, а потом уж никому не отдаст.

Однако его планам не суждено было сбыться: Генри на поправку не пошёл. Весь день после кровопускания он был довольно бодр, но к вечеру у него поднялся сильный жар, и всё племя от костра слышало, как он стучит зубами в ознобе. Роджер, мрачный как туча, выходил из своей палатки только чтобы принести мальчику воды, и, несмотря на то, что ни в племени, ни среди охотников его никто не любил, все как-то разом прониклись к нему жалостью.

Роджер даже позволил Ральфу и близнецам приходить в свой шалаш, чтобы ухаживать за больным. Помогал им промывать рану, придерживал Генри, извивавшегося от боли и ужаса. Беспокоился и нервничал, забывая о своей вражде с большинством членов племени.

Его доброта дошла до такой степени, что, когда на точно такого же ежа наступил Сэм, Роджер пришёл в близнецовый шалаш и при помощи Эрика пустил кровь и ему. Близнецы поблагодарили его, но он вышел молча, погружённый в свои мысли, вытирая нож о бедро.

Когда Роджер понял, что Генри всё-таки умрёт, к нему вернулась его жёсткость и всепоглощающая ненависть. Генри бледнел и таял на глазах, не мог есть, под его глазами уже пролегли чёрные тени. Роджер был в ярости. Теперь он был бессилен — отрезать ногу было уже нельзя, воспаление пошло дальше. В паху, подмышках и на горле Генри набухли лимфоузлы, и он не мог шевелиться из-за адской боли. Он не ел и не пил, из-за удушающей жары не хотел даже в туалет, и Роджер не отходил от него.

Его слепая ярость на несправедливость небес усилилась, когда он узнал, что Сэм поправляется. Ему помогло кровопускание, он был слаб, но ел и пил, щёки его горели, но он шёл на поправку. Не веря ушам своим, Роджер даже пришёл проверить и убедился — Сэм лежал на пальмовом ложе, измождённый, но явно готовый набираться сил. Страшный взгляд Роджера заставил его передёрнуться, да и Эрика тоже, но Роджер вышел молча, играя желваками.

Генри уже не открывал глаз. По телу его ползли тёмные пятна, от ноги и выше, и Роджер знал, что, когда они доберутся до сердца, Генри умрёт. А они были уже близко. Роджер, рассуждая трезво, давал ему времени до завтрашнего утра. В лучшем случае до вечера.

Забравшись в шалаш, Роджер устроился у его головы со слипшимися, потемневшими от пота волосами. Генри, не приходя в себя, тихо стонал. Над ним уже кружили мухи, и Роджер взял пальмовый лист и принялся обмахивать ещё живого мальчика, которого мухи уже готовы были обсесть.

Роджер не спал всю ночь. Обтирал прохладной водой горящий лоб и смачивал запёкшиеся губы, а пятно всё ползло, ползло, заливая живот и грудь. К утру Генри очнулся и попросил пить, но не смог сделать и двух глотков. Роджер приподнял его голову, устроил у себя на коленях и склонился к нему, силясь угадать в тихом шёпоте связные слова.

Наконец, он отчётливо услышал:

— Роджер.

Он весь вскинулся, подхватил Генри, переложил повыше и прижал к груди, поддерживая ладонью голову.

— Что? — он метался глазами по бледному лицу, почти растерянно. — Что?

— Ты любишь меня?

Роджер опешил. Он ждал чего угодно, только не такого вопроса. Он не верил в любовь, он верил только в ненависть. Даже то, что его болезненные, построенные на тяге к жестокости отношения с Генри не походили на ненависть, его не смущало.

Рука Генри слабо приподнялась и зарылась в густые чёрные космы, притягивая лицо к лицу, и Роджер склонился, прижимаясь губами к липким от пота щекам и лбу, целуя сухие губы. Он не мог выразить свою любовь иначе.

— Роджер, — Генри заплакал. Точнее, глаза его налились слезами, от этого став ещё больше. — Роджер, ты меня любишь? Роджер… — он закашлялся и отвернулся. — Скажи, ты… Роджер...

Роджер держал его в руках и чувствовал, как он холодеет. Он становился тяжёлым, и Роджер знал, что это значит.

Когда Генри захрипел и мелко задрожал, нелепо хватаясь за прелые листья и сильные руки, держащие его, Роджер будто очнулся. Он прижал его к себе крепче, пытаясь уловить последние вздохи, последний удар сердца, каждое судорожное движение умирающего тела, и выдохнул хрипло, жалко:

— Я люблю… Я люблю, Генри, я люблю тебя.

Но Генри уже не слышал. Он вскинулся в последний раз и обмяк, голова безвольно повисла, серые глаза, пять минут назад наполненные болью и страданием, бессмысленно уставились вверх.

Роджер просидел, держа его в руках, ещё около получаса. Молча, тупо глядя в зелёную стену шалаша, поглаживая слипшиеся волосы.

Племя подозрительно затихло на палаточной площадке, и Роджер, осторожно уложив тело на листья, выглянул на улицу и убедился. Каким-то таинственным образом все уже знали, что произошло.

Он медленно, неловко выбрался наружу и пошатнулся. Десятки сочувствующих взглядов сошлись на нём, но принесли не облегчение и покой, а ненависть. Он хотел выпотрошить живьём каждого ублюдка, который осмелился смотреть на него с жалостью. Малыши поняли его взгляд и как по команде потупились, зато охотники, с чего-то возомнив себя его друзьями, шагнули навстречу. Впереди всех шёл Харольд и, добравшись до Роджера первым, дружески обнял его за плечи и встряхнул.

— Роджер, дружище, порядок?

Роджеру казалось, что можно было бы увидеть и издали, как от ярости побледнело его собственное лицо. Он молниеносно выдернул нож из-за пояса и хлестнул по податливому горлу. Харольд захрипел, забулькал и схватился за рассечённое горло, пораженно глядя Роджеру в глаза. Постоял пару секунд, заливая кровью руки, и рухнул на камни, к ногам Роджера.

Охотники позади него примолкли, Джек вышел вперёд. Хмурый, нераскрашенный, смешно-веснушчатый.

— Роджер, отдай нож. — Сказал он тихо. Роджер пару секунд глядел на него, прикидывая, не прирезать ли и его тоже, но потом всунул окровавленный нож ему в руку и отвёл взгляд. — За это тебя следует убить. — Кажется, в голосе Джека послышалось сожаление. — Но ты все эти годы был моим другом, и я не хочу, чтобы тебя публично прирезали, как собаку. Я вызываю тебя на честный бой. Завтра утром будешь драться со мной один на один. Кто победит — тот и Вождь.

— А кто проиграет? — хрипло спросил Роджер, уже зная ответ.

— Проигравших не будет, — ответил Джек жёстко и, развернувшись, направился назад к костру. — Выбросьте труп в море, — приказал он через плечо, и Билл с Морисом торопливо подобрали Харольда.

— Роджер, — осмелился Билл. — А Генри? Можем унести и его.

Роджер глянул люто, по-звериному оскалился и рыкнул:

— Я сам.


	6. Последний бой

«Бог твердит свой непреложный завет —  
брат за братом уходит всегда вослед».   
© Александра Науменко

 

Роджер отнёс Генри на руках на другой конец острова, подальше от крепости. Вошёл с ним в воду и опустил. Лицо у мальчика почему-то было умиротворённое, спокойное, даже счастливое. Он сгорел от яда так быстро, что на его горле ещё остались следы их жестокой, сумасшедшей любви. Роджер нежно провёл пальцами по собственным меткам, огладил шею. Генри плавно покачивался на волнах, безмятежно глядя в высокое синее небо. Роджер не выдержал, наклонился и поцеловал холодные спёкшиеся губы, а потом оттолкнул. Долго стоял и смотрел, как тело медленно отдаляется, раскинув руки, будто отдыхая. Смотрел и чувствовал, как где-то внутри, у сердца чёрной смолой кипит ненависть и боль. Он не знал, кого он ненавидел. Он не знал, за что убил Харольда. Просто теперь он ненавидел их всех.

Когда он спохватился, что так и стоит по грудь в воде, солнце взошло уже высоко. Он побрёл на берег, сел на поваленную пальму, среди черепов-кокосов, и уставился в синюю даль, где много часов назад исчез Генри. Был серый мышонок с лучистыми глазами, а стал — корм для рыб. Роджер поднялся и побрёл, ссутулившись, в джунгли, сам не зная зачем стискивая в руке амулет, подаренный на удачу. Он не вернулся в крепость, бродил всю ночь, а к утру на пару часов заснул прямо на мягкой траве.

***

Джек и Ральф тоже не спали. В их пещере теплились угли от общего костра, а сами они сидели рядом, напряжённые, хмурые. Ральф задумчиво водил пальцем по чёрному в темноте каменному полу.

— Как это мы снова оказались в одном лагере? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Джеку. Тот сидел за спиной Ральфа и тоже молчал, глядя вниз, на догорающий костёр, на шалаши.

— Ненадолго.

— Понимаю, — Ральф кивнул. — Ты всё сделаешь, чтобы это исправить. Всё сделаешь, чтобы оказаться на моём месте.

— Ты свихнулся? — Джек вскинулся и бешено, яростно глянул на Ральфа. Ральф лёг на живот, перекатился на спину и посмотрел в свирепое лицо Джека снизу вверх.

— Извини, оговорился. Думал о другом. Чтобы _не_ оказаться, конечно.

Джек успокоился и снова замер, почёсывая виски. Ральф ножом сбрил ему часть волос, чтобы не мешались в бою, оставил только довольно широкую полосу ото лба до макушки, переходящую в длинный, до лопаток, хвост. Выглядел теперь Джек воинственно, дико, как раз так, как и надо для поднятия морального духа. И его самого, и племени.

Джек посидел ещё пару минут, а потом ушёл спать, зашуршал листьями, завозился, устраиваясь. Ральф сразу же последовал за ним, наткнулся на его ногу в темноте, запнулся и чуть не упал. Осторожно лёг, касаясь плечом спины Джека, и замер. Раз Джек отвернулся, значит, говорить больше не хотел, но на этот раз Ральфу было что сказать, и это были совсем не злые слова.

— Спишь?

Джек тяжело вздохнул и повернулся.

— Чего тебе?

Ральф не обиделся на грубый ответ. Он чувствовал, как Джек волнуется из-за завтрашнего, и всё ему простил.

— Я хотел тебя попросить.

— Давай быстрее, я спать хочу. Мне надо набраться сил, чтоб тебя.

Он правда устал и вымотался за день, столько всего передумал, а теперь Ральф опять полез к нему с нравоучениями. Но Ральф почему-то положил руку ему на плечо — не случайно, Джек был уверен — и тихо сказал.

— Выживи. Ты единственный, кто действительно может быть Вождём. Ни я, ни Роджер на эту роль не годимся. Ты нужен племени, без тебя Роджер всех перережет. И ты… нужен мне.

Конечно, Джек знал, что Ральф имел в виду: без него, Джека, Роджер первым делом прирежет Ральфа. Но прозвучало это в ночной тишине совсем не так, и Джек не удержался. Протянул руки, и Ральф странно послушно скользнул к нему в объятия, не отталкивая и не замирая, как изваяние. На самом деле, Джек всё ещё планировал поспать, просто притиснул его к себе, чтобы погреться. Но Ральф обнял его с такой готовностью, и в ней читалось столько всего, что Джек понял — поспать не выйдет.

Он перевернул Ральфа на спину, навалился сверху, и тот обнял его руками и ногами, запуская пальцы в полоску волос, сейчас распущенную. Раньше он никогда так не делал, и Джек глухо застонал от возбуждения. Ноги Ральфа разъехались сами, приглашая, он был весь горячий и — Джек даже сначала не поверил ощущениям — тоже был возбуждён. Хотел его. Сам напросился, не подставлялся с унылым и покорным видом, а ёрзал и потирался впервые твёрдым членом, тяжело дышал. И даже в темноте было видно, как пьяно поблескивают у него глаза.

Джек толкнулся внутрь и охнул, потому что Ральф сразу умело сжался и сам выдохнул от острых ощущений. Джек уткнулся лицом ему в шею и двинулся, чувствуя, как приятно руки Ральфа поглаживают голову, вплетаются в воинственную полоску волос. Несколько секунд он двигался медленно, смакуя странную податливость и чувствительность сильного тела, а потом сдался и задвигался резче, нервно и хаотично.

— Джек, — блаженно выдохнул Ральф и сразу же осёкся, втягивая голову в плечи. С Джека бы сталось сменить милость на гнев и прямо сейчас разбить ему губы, но, почему-то, на него это подействовало совсем не так: он дёрнулся, замер, и с тихим стоном опустился вниз, прижимаясь к Ральфу всем телом и срывая с его губ первый болезненный, жаркий поцелуй.

Раньше ему и в голову не приходило целовать Ральфа. Телячьи нежности для девчонок ещё уместны были с некоторыми особо ласковыми малышами, может быть, между близнецами, но Вождь ни с Ральфом, ни тем более с Роджером не считал нужным целоваться.

Ральф понял и почувствовал, что на этот раз настоящее имя подействовало на Джека иначе, и нарочно замолчал. Сколько раз Джек срывал на нём злость, стоило позвать его по имени, а теперь ему, видите ли, самому этого захотелось. Ральф притих и замер, и Вождь, первое время двигавшийся и постанывавший, замер.

— Эй, что не так?

Ральф помотал головой:

— Нет, всё хорошо.

Джек кивнул и продолжил, снова жарко дыша Ральфу в шею, но тот больше никакого энтузиазма не проявлял, лежал тихо и не шевелился. Джек задвигался быстрее, силясь понять, что делает не так, и не мог. А Ральфу стоило большого труда молчать: впервые ему самому было приятно, впервые Джек проявил хотя бы какой-то намёк на ласку, и ему хотелось вскинуть бёдра, подталкиваясь поближе, приподнять ноги и согнуть колени, чтобы было ещё приятнее, хотелось, чтобы Джек снова поцеловал, но злорадство и мелочная мстительность взяли верх. Джек опёрся на локти, обессиленно опустил голову и замер. Двинулся, прислушался — никакой реакции.

— Да что не так, Ральф? Всё же было хорошо, только что! Ты ведь даже позвал меня! Ну? — на его лице, на этот раз отмытом и чистом, нарисовано было такое отчаяние, что Ральфу стало его жалко. Но он пересилил себя, потупил взгляд и выдохнул:

— Прости…

— За что? — не понял Джек.

— Я назвал тебя по имени. Ты ведь не любишь, — уголки губ Ральфа дрогнули, еле скрывая смех, но Джек в темноте этого не заметил. Он задохнулся от обиды и возмущения: Ральф же видел, ведь видел, как ему это понравилось, он даже поцеловал его, так ему польстило это тихое жалобное «Джек».

— Чёрт возьми, Ральф! Что ты прикидываешься? Хватит тебе, ладно… Ну же, позови меня. Позови, Ральф…

— Мой Вождь, — послушно отозвался Ральф и аж зажмурился от удовольствия, когда Джек взбешённо зарычал.

— Да не так! Ну! Позови меня, Ральф…

— Ты уверен? — Ральф вовремя спрятал улыбку и глянул почти с натуральным испугом в глазах.

— Уверен, чёрт тебя возьми! Ну! — Джек замер, напрягся, а потом почти беззвучно выдохнул Ральфу в губы: — Пожалуйста… Ральф, пожалуйста. Я, может, завтра сдохну, а ты… Ральф…

Теперь передёрнуло Ральфа: Джек, растерянный, жалкий, просил его, и это отозвалось сладкой судорогой в животе. Он выдохнул, напрягся, обхватывая Джека плотнее и вырывая у него болезненный стон.

— Джек… — позвал он наконец, и Джек будто с цепи сорвался — задвигался в нём с остервенением, и Ральф больше не сдерживался. — Джек, Джек… Джек…

Джек стиснул его до хруста костей, снова впиваясь в губы, теперь не разбитые, не окровавленные, вторя его сдавленным стонам.

Впервые кончив вместе, они устроились рядом, притиснувшись друг к другу. Джек, которому на время удалось забыть о предстоящем завтра бое, снова занервничал, сполз пониже и устроился головой у Ральфа на плече, ища поддержки. И Ральф, обычно холодный и чужой, гладил его, почёсывал затылок, шею и плечи, даже шептал что-то, и Джек уснул.

Он провалился в сон поразительно быстро и заснул крепко. Так приговорённые к смерти сладко спят до утра — в последний раз. Не спал Ральф. За долгие годы на острове он досконально изучил племя, всех и каждого. Он знал их всех как собственные пять пальцев. Он знал, что от Роджера можно ждать подлого нападения ночью, и потому бдел рядом с Джеком, чтобы при малейшем шорохе рядом с пещерой разбудить его. Джек спал спокойно, дышал глубоко, закинув на Ральфа длинную мускулистую ногу. Он даже сквозь сон чувствовал, что может не бояться, потому что рядом с ним был Ральф. Его заклятый враг, его лучший друг, его опора, советник, любовник оберегал его сон.

Ральф продержался несколько часов, но после заснул, измотанный первой ночью, которую он провёл с Джеком добровольно.

***

Когда наутро Роджер вернулся на палаточную площадку, почти все ещё спали. Солнце только-только показало верхушку из-за горизонта, и длинная жёлтая полоса света плескалась в океане, переливаясь и перекатываясь. Из близнецовой палатки вышел Эрик (теперь Роджер различал их, потому что знал точно — Сэм болен) с кокосовой скорлупкой в руке, и направился в джунгли, к ручью.

Роджер стиснул зубы от злости и зависти — Эрик шёл принести Сэму воду, потому что тот был жив и шёл на поправку. А Генри качался где-то там, на волнах, умиротворённо глядя в небо. Поддавшись слепому порыву, Роджер нагнулся и вошёл в палатку, остановился у входа. Выглядел Сэм ещё плохо, но умирать явно не собирался. Он смог даже улыбнуться и прохрипеть:

— Привет.

Он знал, что произошло вчера с Харольдом, но пару дней назад Роджер спас ему жизнь, и Сэм каким-то таинственным образом проникся к нему симпатией.

— Я смотрю, ты очухался, — Роджер переложил копьё в правую руку, поудобнее, и незаметно шагнул ближе.

— Да, мне лучше, — он поворочался и чуть наклонил голову, инстинктивно закрывая горло. Роджер сделал ещё один шаг, оказавшись в ногах у Сэма. — Это тебя я должен поблагодарить за спасение. Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, уже умер.

— Как Генри? — Роджер спросил тихо, но Сэм почуял неладное и облился холодным потом. Он не ответил на вопрос, только подобрался, попытался сесть, но не смог.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Роджер?

Лицо Роджера расплылось в улыбке, и ничего здорового, нормального в ней не было. Роджер был будто пьян, покачнулся и шагнул, наконец, близко-близко, наступил грязной ногой прямо на грудь, пригвождая к земле.

— Зачем? — Сэм отчаянно глянул на Роджера. — За что? Чем я виноват перед тобой?

— Тем, что ты выжил, а он нет, — честно ответил Роджер и занёс копьё, метя прямо в горло. Сэм зажмурился и громко, как мог, крикнул:

— Эрик!

Когда копьё резко, больно погрузилось ему в горло, он уже не мог кричать, но в голове набатом стучало: Эрик, Эрик, Эрик, Эрик!

Эрик на расстоянии получаса ходьбы от крепости не мог слышать того первого слабого крика, но вздрогнул, выронил скорлупку и опрометью бросился назад, к палаточной площадке. Бежал, раздирая лицо и полуголое голое тело хлёсткими ударами веток, чувствовал, как волосы на загривке становятся дыбом от ужаса. Его душу клещами рвало на части что-то необъяснимое, непонятное, и то была физическая боль, выворачивавшая его наизнанку.

Не помня себя, он добрался до крепости и ввалился в палатку, где, бездумно уставившись вверх, лежал Сэм с круглой кровавой дырой в горле. Долгие мгновения Эрик стоял и смотрел на брата, раскинувшегося, мёртвого, а потом ноги его подкосились, и он рухнул прямо там, где стоял, утыкаясь лицом в сцепленные намертво руки. Сэм умер. Сэм звал его, конечно, звал на помощь, но он был далеко и не пришёл. Не защитил его, слабого, от смертоносного удара копья.

Эрик зарыдал, крупно содрогаясь, не смея даже прикоснуться к телу рядом с собой. Наконец, он собрался с силами и подполз выше. Сэм был ещё тёплый и мягкий, и Эрик подхватил его, прижал его голову к своей груди, пачкаясь кровью. Под головой и шеей Сэма на песке растеклось чёрное пятно. Эрик стиснул брата крепче и погладил по вьющимся волосам, утыкаясь лицом в макушку, не испытывая отвращения к мёртвому телу. Баюкал его на руках, как Роджер вчера баюкал Генри, и не стеснялся плакать. Жизнь, и так поглумившаяся над ним, забросившая на этот островок без шанса спастись, всё же дала ему когда-то подарок. Зеркало, двойника, копию. Человека, с которым ещё в материнской утробе у Эрика сложилась такая прочная связь, что он не мог расстаться с ним надолго.

Тогда, больше десяти лет назад, когда их прямо из школы забрали в аэропорт, по ошибке Сэма отправили в другой самолёт. Эрик долго ждал его, думал, что Сэм просто задерживается, а потом увидел, как он с толпой ребят — тех самых чёртовых ублюдков, что спали сейчас в шалашах — поднимается в другой самолёт. Эрик завопил и бросился прочь, выпрыгнул из самолёта и догнал брата. Успел за ним. Он знал, что самолёт, в который его посадили сначала, конечно, долетел до пункта назначения, не попал в бомбардировку, не разбился. Но он сел вместе с Сэмом, вместе с ним выбрался из воды на песок, вместе с ним побежал на звук рога, в который трубил Ральф. Он всегда был с ним вместе, а теперь Сэм, холодеющий и белый, был мёртв. Эрик остался один.

Когда Сэм стал совсем холодным, Эрик опомнился и уложил его на листья. Он знал, кто это сделал. Он даже знал, почему. Из всех ублюдков на подобное был способен только Роджер, которого как раз всю ночь не было в крепости, который всю ночь не спал. Ещё с вечера Эрик посочувствовал ему, даже переживал за него, зная, какую боль он испытывает. Что же, Роджер не преминул поделиться своей болью. Таким вот странным образом.

Эрик нашёл его у костра. Роджер не прятался — Роджер никогда не прятался — он стоял у огня и развязно жевал мясо. Окровавленное копьё он не потрудился ни спрятать, ни отмыть. Эрик встал напротив него и глянул ему в глаза. Он уже давно, десять лет назад знал, что из глаз Роджера смотрит сама смерть, но теперь его даже передёрнуло. От боли за Сэма, от страха, от одиночества.

— Зачем ты убил его? — голос Эрика прозвучал странно глухо, болезненно. Роджер ухмыльнулся.

— Чтобы не мучился. Он бы всё равно умер. Это был акт милосердия.

Эрик взвился.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так! Он поправлялся, он уже смог бы вставать на днях! Ты просто захотел его убить! Как я ненавижу тебя… Все ненавидят. Сегодня Джек тебя убьёт, и никто не пожалеет о тебе. Убийца.

— А ты так уверен, что Джек со мной справится? — хмыкнул Роджер, расплываясь в жуткой улыбке душевнобольного человека.

— Тогда я ему помогу, — твёрдо сказал Эрик.

— Это будет нечестно, — Роджер продолжал ухмыляться. — Джек пообещал честную схватку за трон Вождя, так что если со мной хочешь драться и ты — так давай. Прямо сейчас. Бери своё копьё.

Эрик никогда никого не убивал. Толпа, что уничтожила Саймона, была велика, но их с Сэмом в ней не было. Хрюшу убил этот мерзавец. Персиваля, Харольда, Сэма — тоже. Эрик никогда не считал себя способным на убийство, но теперь вдруг понял, что выхода у него не остаётся. Он должен был либо отомстить за Сэма, либо погибнуть в честном бою и спустя час после расставания воссоединиться с ним. Если, конечно, существует жизнь после смерти, если им будет где воссоединиться. Эрик знал, что Рай (если он есть) им обоим не светит. Он никому на этом острове, кроме Ральфа, не светит. И Саймона. И Хрюши. Но даже единение в Аду было лучше, чем дикая жизнь в одиночестве.

Эрик вдруг понял, что чертовски устал. От острова, Вождя, палаточной площадки, шалашей, скорлупок с водой. Ему хотелось, чтобы всё это оказалось страшным сном. Чтобы он проснулся от кошмара, вздрогнул, и понял, что никакой войны не было, никакой эвакуации, ни Вождя, ни Роджера, ни мёртвого Сэма. А Сэм бы спал в соседней кровати, маленький, одиннадцатилетний, а наутро они съели бы тосты и пошли в школу.

Но Эрик знал, что дивным сном было то, прошлое, с тостами, школой и весёлыми переменами. А реальностью был Роджер, ждавший его на площадке, чтобы драться насмерть.

Эрик зашёл в шалаш и глянул на Сэма, но долго не выдержал — отвернулся. Взял своё копьё, вернулся, встал напротив Роджера.

***

Джек проснулся от шума. Подскочил, как ужаленный, вскинулся. Ральф, такой же растрёпанный и ошалевший сидел рядом.

— Что это? — Ральф бросился к выходу из пещеры, глянул и вскрикнул.

Джек последовал за ним, успев прихватить копьё. На шум постепенно стекалось племя, быстро утрачивавшее сонливость, и становилось кругом. В середине круга Роджер дрался с Эриком. Джек ошарашенно смотрел на развернувшуюся перед ним схватку и чувствовал, что сходит с ума. С чего Эрику драться?

Он протиснулся между малышами к Морису.

— За что дерутся?

— Роджер убил Сэма, — Морис улыбался, но улыбка была горькая, злая. — Вошёл и добил, пока все ещё спали, а Эрик был на ручье.

Джек повернулся и передал сказанное протиснувшемуся к нему Ральфу. Ральф побелел, потом покраснел и даже выругался.

Бой, на первый взгляд казавшийся равным, на самом деле был обречён на быстрый финал. Эрик был ослеплён болью, но не умел преобразовать её так, как надо, направить в нужное русло. Он был в ярости, бился как раненый волк, но Роджер был спокоен. От своего поступка он чувствовал глубокое мрачное удовлетворение, к тому же знал, что Эрик его точно не одолеет. Он бился лениво, неспешно, пока больше отражая яростные атаки, чем защищаясь. А потом напал. Ему это не стоило никакого труда — Эрик открылся, замахнулся, и в этот момент Роджер подобрался, отбросил расслабленность и резко ударил его остриём в живот. Копьё одним мощным толчком воткнулось в мягкое тело и вышло с другого конца, окропляя камни кровью. Эрик выронил своё копьё, пошатнулся и начал оседать. Роджер упёрся ногой ему в бедро и выдернул копьё, прошёлся по кругу, в центре живой арены, совершенно безумный, кровожадный, упивающийся смертями.

Джек не стал дожидаться, когда Роджер заскучает в одиночестве в центре круга. Вышел, перехватывая копьё удобнее, щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы тело Эрика унесли, и встал напротив. Синие глаза пристально, ненавидяще смотрели в чёрные, и больше не было в этом взгляде дружбы и доверия. Роджер подобрался, предчувствуя, что этот бой будет сложнее — Эрик был слеп от ярости, практически сам бросился на копьё. Джек был холоден и трезв. Смотрел с ненавистью, и в его синих глазах тоже была смерть.

Роджер огляделся. Ни один дружелюбный взгляд не подбодрил его перед схваткой. Часть племени смотрела на него — с ненавистью и презрением. Часть — на Джека, с любовью и преданностью. И Ральф, чёртов Ральф, тоже смотрел на Джека во все глаза, гордился и сопереживал. Ральф, которого Джек десять лет назад чуть не зарезал, как свинью. Ральф, чью голову он хотел насадить на кол. Ральф, который столько лет презирал его.

А ему, Роджеру, все желали смерти. Он вдруг понял, что ему не победить. Даже если он прикончит Джека, племя набросится на него и растерзает — никто не допустит его к власти. И тогда главным снова станет Ральф. А может, Билл или Морис. Кто угодно, только не он.

Подобные мысли придали ему сил. Ему было больше нечего терять. Единственное, что он потерял, плыло сейчас по воде, приманивая падальщиков. Генри, будь он здесь, смотрел бы только на него. Поддерживал бы, гордился им. Но Генри умер и забрал с собой остатки человечности, и Роджер приготовился к смерти. Он готов был умереть, но хотел непременно прихватить с собой и Джека.

Они столкнулись копьями с такой силой, что отлетели назад, к краям живой арены. Оскалились как дикие звери, подобрались и бросились снова. Копья глухо стукнули, отражая удары. Больше они не расходились — закружились, примериваясь, целясь в слабые места. Джек ударил первым, задел плечо, и племя заулюлюкало, завопило, застучало ритмично копьями. Даже Ральф кричал. Когда-то, десять лет назад, он сам бился с Джеком в смешной детской схватке, но всё же умудрился заработать боевой шрам. Да вон он, змеится по боку, розовый на загорелом теле.

И теперь, попав на бой зрителем, а не жертвой, он тоже улюлюкал и стучал, поддерживая единственного Вождя, которого хотел бы видеть на троне. Роджер стиснул зубы и выбросил копьё, пропорол Джеку плечо, и племя негодующе взвыло. Вой ритмично поднимался то вверх, то вниз, вводя в транс. Охотники отбивали ритм копьями, малыши, раздобыв палки, тоже застучали ими в такт. Наконец, кто-то в исступлении завёл старую охотничью песню, малыши подхватили, за ними затянули охотники. Копья стучали и стучали, а над крепостью неслось громовое:

— Зверя бей, глотку режь, выпусти кровь! Зверя бей, глотку режь, выпусти кровь! Зверя бей… Зверя бей… Зверя…

Постепенно боевой клич перешёл в слаженный рёв без слов. Двое в центре круга, уже залитые кровью, кружились, кружились, делая выпады и отражая их. По большей части удары удавалось отводить, но Джек уже распорол Роджеру бровь, едва не проткнув глаз, бедро и плечо. Роджер в ответ саданул по шее, боку и животу. Изначально мешавший, вой племени теперь придавал сил. Джеку — чтобы победить, Роджеру — чтобы умереть, но убить соперника.

Пока нападал Джек. Как заведённый он выбрасывал копьё, пытаясь достать до Роджера, но тот блокировал удары, тяжело дыша. Бросился в атаку, ударил копьём в плечо и, кажется, выбил из сустава. Племя ахнуло — Вождь лишился возможности работать двумя руками сразу. Роджер, почуяв слабость, закружил вокруг Джека, как падальщик, глядя хищно и кровожадно. Сделал выпад, но Джек, стиснув зубы, отбил.

Никто не видел, как Ральф сосредоточенно кусает губы, перестав орать вместе со всеми остальными. Он что-то судорожно обдумывал, а потом бросился прочь от вопящего круга — в пещеру.

Джек это заметил и поник, но руки не опустил. Дрался, ловя насмешливый взгляд Роджера, напал и вспорол бок, как когда-то Ральфу. Племя одобрительно загудело, поддерживая, Роджер застыл на секунду, справляясь с болью, выпрямился и атаковал, сжимая зубы.

Они оба были уже ранены и потрёпаны, выбивались из сил. В воздухе пахло потом и кровью, племя вокруг бесновалось, Ральф бежал назад, к кругу, сжимая в руке нож.

Джек не увидел и не услышал, он ощутил Ральфа так, что волосы по всему телу вздыбились. Ральф, кажется, даже не позвал его вслух, а может, его зов потонул в слаженном рёве племени, но Джек всё равно почувствовал и поймал летящий нож за рукоять. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Роджер распорол ему бедро, и тут же замер, неверяще глядя в синие глаза. Джек воткнул нож в низ живота и повёл наверх, выпуская внутренности. Роджер захрипел, в груди его послышалось клокотание крови, и она выплеснулась, заливая грудь и подбородок.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько секунд, и в глазах Джека не было ни жалости, ни сожаления. Племя вокруг исходило воем, но Роджеру заложило уши, и он не слышал. Когда он кровавым кулём рухнул ему под ноги, Джек остался стоять. У него болело разбитое плечо, пульсировала рана на бедре и многие другие, менее глубокие. Но он стоял над поверженным соперником, и племя, уже охрипшее от крика, продолжало улюлюкать и бесноваться.

Джек встретился глазами с Ральфом и, как ему показалось, прочёл в них гордость и одобрение.

Через пять минут племя поутихло, обступило Джека стеной. Все панибратски хлопали его по плечам, трепали, трогали. Даже малыши обступили плотным кружком, не испугались. Он высился над ними, самый старший, самый длинный, рыжий, нераскрашенный. Ральф стоял в стороне, однако это не мешало ему оказывать даже больше поддержки, чем жадно набросившееся на Джека племя.

— Отвалитесь, — коротко, устало бросил Джек, и племя послушно расступилось перед ним.

Он шёл, выпрямив спину, не прихрамывая, только опираясь на копьё, и вслед ему смотрели несколько десятков блестящих уважением и восторгом глаз. Но ему были важны только одни глаза, смотревшие с жалостью и состраданием. Глаза Ральфа, который знал, как ему чертовски больно и плохо.

Он бравым оловянным солдатиком дошагал до пещеры, всей кожей чувствуя, что Ральф идёт за ним, и только там ноги его подкосились, и он тяжело сел на пол. Ральф молча забрал у него копьё, отставил к стене, а самого Джека приподнял и отволок на их ложе из листьев.

— Подожди меня пару минут, я принесу воду.

Он вернулся быстро, неся сразу три скорлупки, и промыл раны. Джек впал в дурной дремотный сон и почти не чувствовал боли. Ральф быстро обтёр его, не размалёванного, со светлыми ресницами, и оставил спать, а сам сел рядом. Он наблюдал, как внизу, на площадке малыши оборачивают три трупа листьями, чтобы охотники отнесли их на другой конец острова и отпустили в открытое море.

Ральф обернулся и посмотрел на неподвижного Джека, забывшегося тяжёлым сном. Раны, болезненные, но не смертельные, грозились заживать долго, но это было лучше, чем смерть. Джек не должен был умереть, и Ральф выдохнул с облегчением: по крайней мере, они избавились от абсолютного зла на их острове. Джек, конечно, тоже был злом, но человечным, объяснимым и очень понятным. Роджер был самим Сатаной, и то, что он умер, пусть и после стольких жертв, вполне можно было назвать счастливым финалом. 

Племя внизу мерно гудело, обсуждая бой и своего Вождя, сильного, терпеливого, надёжного. Как ни крути, а действительно выходило, что кроме Джека никто не был способен управлять племенем. Стоило это признать. 

Ральф устало вздохнул и лёг прямо на холодный каменный пол пещеры, подальше от Джека, чтобы не задеть его во сне и не причинить боли. Тихое жужжание племени навевало сон, и Ральф, повернувшись к Джеку лицом, закрыл глаза, позволяя усталости, трепету пальмовых листьев и равномерному шуршанию океана убаюкать себя.


End file.
